La Mansión Prado
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Extrañas cosas pasan en la mansión al borde del pueblo, pasada de mano en mano durante los últimos años, todos recuerdan el final que tuvo su último inquilino, ahora han llegado nuevos dueños a vivir entre sus paredes, pero, ¿Cuánto duraran antes de que la presencia dentro de la mansión los lleve también? -Latin Hetalia. (Un especial que no alcanzó a estar listo para halloween)


La idea era hacer un especial para Halloween, pero se me fue en collera con todas las pruebas a final del mes y mi asco de organización personal xD de todas formas la subo ahora (luego de que Aris le haya echado su acostumbrada ojeada y me editara ciertas comas y frases de más :P) espero les guste, estuve oyendo una lista de música mientras escribía esto, por si quieren buscarla y escucharla mientras leen: 1 hour of halloween music - Part 1, de Derek & Brandon Fiechter

 **By Iris**

 **La Mansión Prado**

 _Hubo hace mucho tiempo, a finales del siglo XIX, una próspera familia cuyas tierras se extendían por el borde norte de un distinguido pueblo de la época. El padre había muerto y su joven heredero se encargaba hábilmente de la propiedad. De 25 años y sin las preocupaciones más comunes para otros hombres, aquellas relacionadas a los hijos, dinero o esposas, disfrutaba de su juventud y su fortuna. Uno de los lujos con los que contaba era una bella casa, en donde convivían su madre y su pequeño hermano con los sirvientes y uno que otro pariente allegado por la temporada. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba este joven hombre era dar largos paseos por los campos, supervisando los trabajos, visitando las casas de algunos campesinos, o simplemente cabalgar por las praderas y mirar los árboles y las montañas. Era una buena vida la que llevaba y el joven lo sabía, al igual que el resto de la familia. Pero esa clase de prosperidad no puede mantenerse por siempre; fue así como la tragedia azotó a la familia cuando el joven un día salió a cabalgar como de costumbre, pero su cuerpo nunca más volvió a entrar por las puertas de la mansión._

 **o**

 _ **2015**_

" _EL "MANICOMIO" TIENE NUEVOS LOCOS._

 _La vieja Mansión Prado ha sido comprada recientemente por tres forasteros de la ciudad. La antigua propiedad ha estado desocupada por los últimos cuarenta años después de la recordada muerte de su último inquilino, al cual los vecinos recuerdan como "un buen chico, pero demasiado trastornado", como la mayoría lo describió durante la investigación del caso. No mucho se sabe de los nuevos dueños, sólo que son tres hermanos y piensan instalarse durante las próximas semanas. Esperamos que esta vez la propiedad se mantenga en las mismas manos por un buen tiempo, ya que esta no es conocida por conservar a sus dueños, siendo los únicos que la han habitado jóvenes que han muerto tempranamente, creándose la conocida "maldición". Repasando la historia de la casa, se construyó hace más de..._ "

\- ¡Hermanitos! ¡Rápido, hay que irnos! ¡La puta casa esta maldita! ¡Ya decía yo que salió muy barata! –Bajando las hojas del periódico que se encontraba leyendo, miró el resto de la cocina sin encontrar a ninguno de sus dos hermanos, pero uno no tardó en ir a buscarlo y mirarlo seriamente.

\- ¡Osh, cállate Martín! ¡Sabias de antes lo que decían y vos junto a Dani dijeron que eran boludeces! –Fue su respuesta mientras se acercaba hasta donde Martín estaba sentado leyendo el diario.

\- ¡No todo! –Escucharon venir desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¡El tipo que vivió aquí antes sí se colgó! ¡La señora del boliche me lo confirmó!

Los nuevos inquilinos de hecho sí son tres y, efectivamente, hermanos. Uno de ellos un día vio un aviso en un diario viejo, con la foto de una bella casa y un teléfono. Resultó ser una pequeña mansión pasada de mano en mano por varios años, entre bienes raíces y alguna persona particular, con arreglos hechos cada cierto tiempo, pero hace mucho inhabitada. El último dueño, asustado luego de escuchar un par de historias por parte de los vecinos del pueblo, estaba ansioso por venderla y los tres hermanos la consiguieron por lo que todos decidieron fue una "ganga". Y ahora, finalmente estaban en su nueva casa, y no pensaban intimidarse por los cuentos de la gente del pueblo, o al menos eso habían acordado.

\- Debió estar mal desde antes, ahora dejá el condenado diario y ayudá a mover cajas -Eso dicho, dejó caer la que estaba cargando sobre las piernas de Martín que se había instalado en el mesón de la cocina en cuanto le quitaron la vista de encima.

\- Me tenés como esclavo Sebas, en cuanto me tomo un pequeño respiro estás vos atrás azotándome -A pesar de todos sus reclamos, Martín tomó la caja que le lanzó su hermano y se dispuso a desempacar los cubiertos y ordenarlos dentro de un cajón.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes tomó la caja con mis CDs? Estoy seguro que estaban a un lado de la escalera -El hermano que faltaba finalmente se presentó en la cocina con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos a un lado de la puerta- ¿Martín?

\- ¿Y por que la culpa de todo la tengo que tener yo? –Preguntó haciéndose el ofendido y con una mano en el corazón- Deben ser los duendes, así de mal están las cosas ¡Además de fantasmas y maldiciones tenemos duendes!

\- Sólo vos le echas la culpa a esos bichos, no me sorprendería que un día no encontraran sus cabezas, con lo dispersos que son. No sé cómo sigo cuerdo luego de una vida con ustedes dos, el que va a terminar colgándose voy a ser yo…

\- Típico discurso del hermano de en medio -Comentó Martín al tiempo que salía de la cocina en busca de la caja con los platos.

\- ¡¿Dónde están mis CDs?! –Siguió preguntando el menor.

\- Buscá debajo de la camioneta, ¡No tengo puta idea donde están tus putos CDs, Daniel! –Le respondió Sebastián, al tiempo que le entregaba una de las cajas sobre el mesón.

\- ¡Los encontré! -Martín volvió a entrar a la cocina antes que los otros dos pudieran comenzar a discutir, y alzó una pequeña cajita sobre su cabeza antes de entregársela a Daniel- Seguían en la parte de atrás del coche che, era la última que quedaba.

\- Imposible, había terminado de descargar justo antes de venir con ustedes –Comentó el menor, confundido.

\- Obviamente no, o esto no habría estado donde lo encontré…

-Ahí están tus duendes de nuevo, ¿No? –Sebastián no había detenido lo que estaba haciendo, pero no pudo evitar hacer aquel comentario.

-Te burlas de mis duendes, pero cuando se roben todos tus zapatos seré yo el que reiré.

\- A veces no sé si en verdad te crees todas las cosas que decís, Martín…

\- Ja-Ja, no sé cuál de los dos es el más pelot…

 _¡PAM!_

\- ¡La re mil…! –Los tres saltaron al escuchar el estruendo y el retumbar de un vidrio, la caja que Daniel tenía en las manos cayó al suelo e instintivamente los tres se acercaron al centro de la cocina.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Daniel en voz alta cuando el retumbar cesó. Se apresuró en recoger sus películas y por encima revisó si alguna tapa se había roto.

\- Probablemente el viento, una ventana debió estar abierta en el segundo piso –La respuesta de Sebastián fue dada casi de inmediato, y por eso Martín se volteó a mirarlo y se dio cuenta que este miraba nerviosamente hacia todas partas.

\- ¿No me digas que estas asustado? –Le preguntó con voz burlona y recibió un empujón en el brazo como respuesta.

-Seguí desempacando –Le ordenó y los tres automáticamente volvieron a alejarse a tomar cada uno una caja.

-Siempre podemos pedirle a un padrecito que venga a bendecir la casa –Sugirió Martín aún burlándose.

\- Ja-Ja-Ja, no quiero a ningún loco religioso exorcizando mi casa, eso…

 _¡PAM!_

Otra ventana se cerró, esta vez la corredera de la cocina, y con el golpe mandó un tazón puesto a la orilla de la mesa a estrellarse con el suelo. Los tres se quedaron mirando la cerámica rota en el piso por unos instantes hasta que Daniel dijo- Yo no lo encuentro tan mala idea…

Y así, los hermanos se instalaron en la mansión, bromeando entre ellos sobre las fiestas que podrían dar para el día de muertos y cuán cómodo iba a ser esta vez invitar chicas, ahora que había varias paredes entre el cuarto de uno y otro. Las primeras semanas no tuvieron más problemas que ubicar cada cosa y mueble en un lugar que les acomodara, y un pequeño problema con una puerta del segundo piso que tardaron tres días en abrir porque el cerrojo no daba.

… _Y así comienza otra historia…_

 **O-O**

 _Primeros días…_

Sebastián suspiró y siguió mirando los arbustos frente a él, movió el pie de un peldaño a otro de la escalera en la que estaba sentado. El jardín estaba lleno de adornos de cerámica, pequeñas escaleras y muros además de todas las plantas y arbustos. Era un jardín muy hermoso y se notaba que alguien había pensado bien dónde poner cada cosa, lo único malo es que después de tanto tiempo sola las enredaderas ocupaban terreno que no les correspondía, algunas estatuillas habían caído y la fuente a un costado estaba rota. Había pensado que tal vez podría arreglar un poco el jardín pero estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Por eso estaba esperando a alguien que pensaba le podría ayudar.

Cuando sintió pasos, rápidamente se levantó y quedó de frente a un joven moreno que lo miró sorprendido por un momento, antes de comenzar a voltearse.

-¡No, no, espera! –Alzó el brazo y antes de que pudiera huir alcanzó el codo del joven y lo retuvo- Quiero hablar con vos.

El muchacho se volteó hacia él y lo observó con mirada nerviosa mientras sutilmente intentaba alejar su brazo del agarre. Sebastián lo soltó y levantó las manos con las palmas hacia el frente para calmarlo.

-Che, no sé por qué pensas que podes entrar aquí sin que nadie se entere –Comenzó diciendo, más bien regañándolo, pero siguió rápidamente cuando notó que el joven nuevamente comenzaba a voltearse- Pero creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo –Ante esto, el joven lo miró confundido- Veras… vi lo que hiciste con los claveles de allá atrás, esas cosas estaban prácticamente muertas y ahora, bueno… -Sonrió al dirigir su mirada hacia las flores que se erguían al lado de uno de los jarrones- Te propongo un trato, si queres seguir visitando el jardín sin que nadie te diga nada…

El joven lo escuchó interesado durante toda la explicación, sus ojos parecían brillar más con cada idea que discutían para el jardín, así que Sebastián terminó de perdonarlo por meterse así como así a propiedad privada. Aunque todavía se preguntaba cómo demonios pudo entrar, las rejas le parecían bastante fuertes, se había sentido seguro que nada podría entrar o salir sin que lo permitieran.

 **O-O**

 _Una semana después…_

Daniel había decidido que su forma de ayudar sería limpiar el ático y llevar todo lo que estuviera de más en los pisos de abajo, para arriba. Unas cuantas cajas ya lo estaban esperando cerca de la trampilla de entrada para ser reorganizadas, mucha bajilla antigua que debió sacarse de los cajones del comedor, uno que otro reloj y estatuilla que no lograron acomodar una vez que terminaron de ubicar sus cosas y varios objetos obsoletos se encontraban dentro de ellas. En su cabeza se hizo la idea de cómo iba a ir todo, el orden de las cosas iba a tener cierta lógica fácil de recordar para que Sebastián no le reclamara y les fuera sencillo después encontrar todo.

Llevaba en aquella tarea una hora y media cuando notó que ciertas cajas no estaban en el lugar que les correspondía. Maldijo en voz alta y se encargó de ponerlas en orden antes de continuar con el resto del ático. Tiempo después, cuando se disponía a pasar a otro sector divisó un espejo que estaba recostado sobre un baúl al extremo opuesto de donde debería estar.

-¡Oh, vamos! -Exclamó enojado, y de mala gana se levantó a cambiarlo.

-¡Dani! ¡Tengo un par de platos para vos! ¡Vení! -Escuchó la voz de Martín en el segundo piso y dando un suspiro bajó las escaleras, cuando volvió, aceptó que algo extraño estaba pasando, porque el espejo y las cajas que habían movido, nuevamente, fuera de su lugar. Dejó la caja de los platos en el piso a un lado de la trampilla y lentamente caminó hasta el espejo. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo observó detalladamente por ambos lados, fijándose en el reflejo de los bordes con algo de temor. Cuando nada pasó, suspiró y se río de sí mismo.

Seba tiene razón, en el pueblo nos están lavando el cerebro -Comentó a la nada. Tomó el espejo y una caja y caminó hasta el extremo del cuarto opuesto a la trampilla, se estaba agachando cuando escuchó el sonido de cartón arrastrándose contra la madera.

 **O-O**

 _Un mes después…_

-¡Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! ¡Todo malo en la porquería de casa! ¡Puertas trabadas! ¡Fuentes tapadas! ¡Y un calefón que no funciona! -Martín estaba furioso, el agua venía saliéndole fría por las últimas tres mañanas. Dani y Sebas decían que era un llorón pero a ninguno de ellos le habían cambiado a agua fría en mitad de la ducha, así que ahí estaba él haciendo de gasfíter a ver si podía encontrar el problema, lo que no estaba resultando muy bien.

-¿Y esta cosa? ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡No se parece en nada a lo que mostraban en el instituto! -Se quejó el rubio mientras miraba la caldera con total confusión. Estaba acercando sus manos para mover unas tuercas cuando un sonido extraño comenzó a provenir de las cañerías. Se alejó de la caldera espantado, esperando que explotara o una tragedia similar. Cuando nada pasó, puso más atención al ruido y se percató que era como si algo estuviera golpeando la cañería.

-¡Ratas! ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Tenemos ratas! -salió corriendo del sótano, subió las escaleras gritando- ¡Dani! ¡Sebas! ¡Creó que hay ratas aquí abajo! ¡Ratas! –Tan enojado estaba, que no recordó apagar la luz del sótano, y tampoco se dio cuenta que esta se apagó al llegar él al primer piso.

 **O-O**

-¿Otra vez por aquí? Esta es la tercera vez en la semana que los veo, y comprando siempre lo mismo –Comentó la cajera que en ese momento estaba atendiendo en la tienda.

-Haría cualquier cosa para volver a verte, linda, créeme –Martín le mostró una de sus más galantes sonrisas antes de buscar el dinero en su bolsillo, mientras tanto Daniel negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que pasaba junto a él.

-Aha –Respondió la chica con cara inexpresiva. Junto a ella estaba otra muchacha preparada para guardar las compras en bolsas los miraba detenidamente, hasta que finalmente recordó por qué le parecían familiares y exclamó.

-¡Oh! ¡Ustedes son los nuevos que compraron el manicomio!

Martín dio una carcajada y Daniel al otro extremo de la caja hizo una mueca con la boca al escuchar el apodo de la casona otra vez- Los mismos.

-¿Y cómo se las han arreglado? ¿Es cierto que hay fantasmas?

-Por favor… -Susurró la cajera, pasando la última cosa en la fila.

-¡Qué fantasmas ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Los duendes nos dan más problemas que sus famosos fantasmas!

-¿Duendes?

-¡Es una locura te digo! ¡Se roban todas las bombillas del mate! No importa cuántas haya ni donde las dejemos, al otro día han desaparecido todas –Al escuchar esto, la chica atendiendo la caja miró la serie de bombillas que había pasado por el laser.

-Ya me preguntaba para qué alguien querría tantas bombillas –Comentó por lo bajo, comentario que se escondió bajo el grito de la otra joven.

-¡Ay, qué miedo!

Martín iba a seguir hablando con las dos muchachas, pero Daniel lo tomó de un brazo y con las bolsas fueron a la camioneta y condujeron directo de vuelta a la casa.

-Te pones a hacer el mate en cuanto entremos, Dani, voy a matar a alguien si no puedo tomarme uno pron… -De repente, Martín que iba caminando al frente se detuvo, y Daniel tuvo que parar de lleno para no chocar con él.

-¿Martín?

-¿Ese es un pibe? ¡Es un pibe! ¡Oye boludo! –El rubio se echó a correr hacia un costado de la casa y Daniel se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando cómo su hermano corría hasta un sector de la casa que él veía vació.

-¡Martín! ¡Martín! ¿Qué haces? –Después de pensarlo unos momentos decidió seguirlo cuando su hermano desapareció detrás de unos arbustos ornamentales que llevaban a unas escaleras detrás de la casa- ¡Oye Martín! –Doblando tras los arbustos se encontró con Martín mirando furiosamente hacia todos lados- ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Había un pibe metido aquí! –Gritó frustrado al no atraparlo.

-¿En serio? Yo no vi a nadie –Le dijo, pero comenzó a dudar y también miró por el patio por si descubría a alguien escondido entre las plantas.

-Eso es porque estás tan ciego como Sebas, ash, ya entremos, si vuelve a aparecer por aquí lo atrapamos –Ambos fueron directamente a la cocina a preparar su esperado mate. Aunque Daniel siguió pensando en lo que pasó.

-¿Seguro que era un pibe? –Le preguntó a Martín cuando este estaba sacando las hojas.

-Yo creo, era demasiado bajo como para no serlo…

-¿Quién era bajo? –Llegó preguntando Sebastián, quien al ver lo que hacían se sentó inmediatamente a la mesa a esperar.

-Martín dice que vio a alguien metido en la casa.

-¿No será el jardinero?

Daniel y Martín se quedaron quietos luego de que Sebastián hablara, y después de unos segundos lentamente se giraron hacia su hermano y preguntaron al unísono- ¿Qué jardinero?

-El tipo que estaba arreglando la parte de atrás del jardín, le pregunté si podía ver las rosas al costado de las escaleras y si podíamos hacer algo con la parra –Les explicó tranquilamente.

-¡Pensé que vos habías arreglado la fuente! –Gritó Martín.

-¡Nunca he visto a nadie en el patio aparte de ti, Sebas! –Gritó al mismo tiempo Daniel. Tanto ruido hizo que Sebastián se estremeciera.

-Dije que lo intentaría, pero creo que saben perfectamente que no soy tan bueno para esas cosas, fue una suerte habérmelo topado y que haya accedido a hacernos el favor.

-¡¿Favor?! ¡No me digas que no le estas pagando! –Daniel se escandalizó, y Martín simplemente se rió.

-Debe querer con Sebas el sujeto.

-Ju, ya quisiera, es guapo, lo malo es que casi no me habla, solo me mira como si estuviera esperando algo –Iba a seguir hablando del extraño sujeto, pero en ese momento hirvió el agua y los tres se prepararon a tomar un rico mate.

 **o**

 _ **1950**_

 _La casa había estado en la familia por años, o eso había escuchado, pasada de hermano a hermano, luego entre primos, cuñados, y una serie de personas que finalmente decidieron dársela a su tía, que no tenía intenciones de cambiar su pequeña casita por tamaña mansión, "demasiados cuartos que barrer, Lu, demasiados", o algo así le había comentado, y considerando que pronto llegaría a los setentas podía entenderla. Pero él no tenía dolores de huesos ni estaba tan apegado a su pequeña habitación en la casa de su padre, así que con gusto recibió la casa que la tía sin hijos no quería y, tomando todo lo que tenía con él, se fue a la antigua mansión Prado. Esta estaba a poco de ser devorada por las enredaderas, pero la estructura se mantenía, y el tiempo que tomaría en repararla lo valdría. Estaba pensando en todo eso mientras continuaba despejando las malezas del jardín cuando sus ojos se juntaron con otros de color amarillo que lo miraban desde un cuarto del segundo piso._

 _La pala cayó al suelo y su cuerpo se congeló. Siguió mirando al sujeto en la ventana, esperando que se moviera cuando este simplemente desapareció tan sorpresivamente como apareció. Se frotó los ojos y caminó hacia la casa a buscar sombra bajo el cobertizo. Tenía que ser el sol que le estaba haciendo ver cosas porque no pudo haber nadie mirándolo desde esa ventana, la llave de ese cuarto estaba perdida, simplemente no podía haber nadie allí._

 **o**

 **2015**

- _Y ahora tendrás que seguir, cargando tu cruz… -_ Martín entró al baño y estiró una mano para alcanzar el interruptor. La luz de la ampolleta titiló un par de veces antes de iluminar el baño, eso fue suficiente para que el rubio parara de cantar y entrara con cautela. Durante los últimos días las luces de la casa habían cobrado de prenderse y apagarse por sí solas, eso no sería tan problemático si no pasara justo cuando estaban bajando por la escalera o entrando a un cuarto a buscar algo, lo había resultado en muchos tropiezos y no estaba de ganas de pasar por eso en el baño, donde había demasiados muebles de dura cerámica con las que su cabeza podía chocar si se le ocurría resbalarse en la ducha. Dejó la toalla colgada detrás de la puerta y abrió la llave del agua. Se desvistió rápidamente al sentirla tibia y entró a la ducha cantando nuevamente.

-¡ _Por el resto de tus días! ¡Por el resto de tus diiiiaaass!_

-¡Hazla corta, Martín! –Le gritó Daniel desde fuera cuando lo escuchó al ir caminando a la cocina.

-… _yo te prefiero, irresistible, ¡Casi intocableeh!..._ –No tardó más de dos canciones en asearse, pero estuvo una más bajo el agua disfrutando del calor y la sensación del esta cayendo contra su espalda. Solo cuando el cuarto comenzó a saturarse levemente con el vapor paró la ducha, aún cantando.

-… _sé que te excita pensar ¿Hasta dónde llegaré? ¡Es difícil de creer!... –_ Con cuidado pisó sobre la alfombra y estiró el brazo para tomar la toalla, que inmediatamente pasó por su cabello y frotó también su cuerpo. Finalmente con la toalla alrededor de su cadera se acercó al lavamanos y tomó su cepillo de dientes- _…creo que nunca lo podré saber, solo así –_ Con la mano limpió una sección del espejo- _Solo así, yo te verEH_ , ¡AH! –Soltó el cepillo que estaba usando como micrófono y dio un grito.

Reflejado en el espejo justo a su espalda seguía mirándolo un hombre no mucho mayor que él, pero con rostro cansado y ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos.

-¡La puta madre! –Dio un paso hacia la puerta pero se tropezó con la toalla que había caído de su cadera y en vez de alcanzar el pomo, chocó todo su hombro derecho contra la madera. La luz de la ampolleta comenzó a titilar lo que no ayudaba a bajar su pánico mientras trataba de volver a pararse, pero la toalla y el dolor de su brazo y pierna no se lo permitían.

-¡Seba! ¡Dani! –Gritó con más fuerza al ver en el espejo que la silueta se agachaba, como para tomarlo. Alzó desesperadamente su brazo y tomó el pomo, abriendo la puerta por fin y quedando justo en frente de los pies de Sebastián y Daniel, quienes habían ido corriendo al escucharlo gritar.

-¡Martín! –Ambos se apresuraron a tomarlo de los brazos y levantarlo, con gran dificultad puesto que el rubio no dejaba de temblar.

Una vez de pie, Martín se giró al baño esperando ver la misma cara ojerosa pero ni de pie en medio del baño, ni reflejado en el espejo encontró al sujeto.

-Habi-ia alguien, uhm, alguien me estaba mirando –Su garganta se sentía seca y la voz le salía más grave de lo normal por tanto gritó que había dado.

-¿Cómo que "alguien" te estaba mirando, Martín? ¡Somos prácticamente ermitaños! ¡No hay nadie en kilómetros! –Le dijo Sebastián mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Mientras Daniel se mordía el labio y miraba temeroso el baño.

-¿No será el fantasma del que todos hablan? –Preguntó el menor con voz vacilante.

-¡Ah, no! No empezarán a creerle la historia a la gente del pueblo, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué el pobre loco que vivió y se mató aquí sigue rondando la casa? –Sebastián se iba molestando cada vez más.

-Con la cara bien podría ser –Le dijo Martín, colocándose a la defensiva ante la actitud de su hermano.

-¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¡Los dementes del pueblo ya los convencieron!

-¡Por la mierda, Sebas! ¡No podes decir que la casa no tiene algo raro! ¡Las luces! ¡Las cosas que se caen! ¡Parecemos uno de esos casos de historias de fantasmas!

-¡Si están todo el tiempo pensando en los rumores que dice la gente por supuesto que va a parecer como si la casa estuviera embrujada! –Martín y Sebastián se fueron acercando para seguir discutiendo y Daniel no sabía si interponerse o retirarse, cuando de pronto el espejo del baño se quebró y los tres hermanos saltaron del susto. Luego, justo cuando Daniel iba a asomar la cabeza al cuarto la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe. El menor de los hermanos se giró hacia los otros dos y dijo.

-Shaman, adivina, médium, no me importa, ¡Pero quiero que alguien venga a decirme qué pasa con esta casa! ¿Me oyeron?

 **o**

 **1970**

 _La casa era espaciosa, bonita, traía muchos estantes donde dejar sus libros, un buen jardín, y lo mejor de todo, estaba lejos y apartada del pueblo, la expansión todavía no había echado sus manos a las tierras aledañas a la propiedad. Hermosa y tranquila soledad, era una de las opciones que había conversado con su terapeuta. Aunque su loquera era de la idea que debería quedarse en la ciudad y tratar de socializar y ser parte de la sociedad como una persona normal, al final la había convencido que la calma del campo era lo mejor para su mente. El último ataque de pánico que sufrió en el comedor de la oficina ayudó a que le diera su bendición para comprar la mansión._

 _El dinero de su abuela junto con los ahorros de sus años sufriendo en un trabajo que apenas soportaba le permitieron ese capricho, además, con el departamento que dejaba en la ciudad iba a recibir suficiente como para comprarse su té y el pan para la once y dedicarse a escribir todos los sueños extraños, novelas de horror y cartas de odio que hace años guardaba en su cabeza y estaba desesperado por sacar. Ese argumento también le ganó puntos con la terapeuta._

 _-¡Argh! ¡Porquería! -Manuel paró su forcejeo con la puerta por un momento para masajear sus dedos adoloridos, había tratado todas las llaves y la única que entraba no lograba abrir el cerrojo, por lo que había optado por usar la fuerza, también sin resultados. Era la última habitación que le quedaba por ordenar y no sabía cómo entrar, tampoco lo iba a dejar así, quién sabe qué cosas podrían estar muertas o rondando por ahí._

 _Estaba repasando la lista mental que había hecho de las herramientas que había encontrado en el cuarto de atrás, tratando de decidir cuál de las hachas que había visto serviría para botar la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido del cerrojo abriéndose, la llave también dio un pequeño giro y la puerta se despegó del marco dando un crujido._

 _-Oh... -miró la puerta confundido por un rato, pero no tardó en encogerse de hombros y tomar la escoba y el plumero con los que estaba combatiendo todo el polvo y los bichos. Empujó la puerta y dio un paso dentro de la habitación, topándose con un cuarto equipado como dormitorio, con todos y cada uno de los muebles cubiertos con telas amarillentas, una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el piso y levantaba tierra a cada paso que daba. Un ataque de ansiedad comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza y tomó largas y profundas respiraciones para controlarse. Siguió adentrándose con la intención de abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar la luz cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda._

 **o**

 **2015**

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto –Murmuró Sebastián con una mano en la cabeza, a su lado estaba Martín, intentando no reírse y tomarse el tema en serio, pero le era difícil mirando a la mujer estrafalaria que Daniel había traído y al séquito aún más extraño, incluyendo uno que se aferraba a un crucifijo y que Sebastián no había dejado de mirar con cautela por si sacaba el agua bendita. Estaban poniendo velas e inciensos por todo el comedor, además de instalar los equipos y sensores que habían traído con ellos- Dime que no trajeron cámara, si filman esto sí que descuero a Dani.

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas gritar como nena, hermanito? –Martín le tocó el brazo con el codo antes de caminar hacia el centro de la habitación- ¡Muy bien gente! ¿Dónde nos quieren?

Minutos después, los tres hermanos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa circular, Martín frente a la psíquica, y Daniel frente a Sebastián, con los cuatro ayudantes de la mujer entre cada uno. Daniel escuchaba atento las instrucciones del ayudante a su lado derecho, Sebastián negaba con la cabeza y rodaba los ojos cada vez que su vista se topaba con la de Martín, y el rubio tan solo intentaba no reírse a carcajadas. Pensaba pedirle la grabación de la sesión al sujeto a su costado para tener un recuerdo de tamaña estupidez. ¡Hasta tenían la esfera de cristal! Solo les había faltado la ouija.

Finalmente, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a hacer ruidos bizarros con la boca, mientras tanto la psíquica recitaba un par de rimas que, si Martín les prestaba la debida atención, llegaban a darle escalofríos de lo tétricas que se escuchaban. Para sobrellevarlo, paseaba su mirada entre la cara concentrada de Daniel y la mueca de disgusto que Sebastián no se dignaba ni a cubrir.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Manuel? –Llamaba al antiguo dueño, porque en algún punto el grupito de exorcistas-caza-fantasmas-lo-que-sea había decidido que estaban tratando con aquel sujeto por la historia de Martín y su encuentro en el baño- ¿Qué deseas conseguir de estos seres de carne? ¿Por qué tu alma sigue atrapada entre estas paredes? ¡Dinos qué hacer para ayudarte a descansar! ¡Muéstrate!

Para sorpresa de todos, excepto, al parecer, para la psíquica, en verdad pasó algo. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear una y otra vez, cada minuto más rápido. La cara de disgusto de Sebastián se borró y ahora miraba asustado hacia el resto de los presentes con los ojos bien abiertos. Las ganas de reír también dejaron a Martín y comenzó a mirar detenidamente a cada ayudante, buscando a quién y cómo podrían estar fabricando algo así, también le dio una mirada a los sensores cuyas agujas y lucecitas estaban volviéndose locas, y una de ellas hasta estaba emitiendo un ruido agudo que le hacía tiritar cada vez que subía de tono.

De pronto, la mujer comenzó a hacer un ruido con su garganta, era como si estuviera gritando, pero con un tono mucho más grave del que era su voz natural. Duró así unos segundos, durante el cual los tres hermanos la observaron con ojos bien abiertos al igual que tres de sus ayudantes, el cuarto parecía estar desesperado por salir corriendo de la habitación, por eso no fue de extrañar que este mismo dio un salto que tiró su silla al piso cuando la ventana del comedor se abrió de golpe e hizo retumbar el vidrio estrepitosamente. La psíquica entonces abrió la boca y el grito para el cual todavía parecía tener aliento se hizo mucho más agudo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Martín vio que Sebastián se tapaba los oídos y se encogía sobre sí mismo, pero él no podía hacer más que mirar con espanto cómo la mujer elevaba el pecho más y más y sus orbes se volteaban quedando sus ojos blancos.

Luego de lo que apenas fue un minuto y medio, que a Martín le pareció una eternidad, el vidrio de la ventana dejó de azotarse contra la muralla y la ampolleta sobre sus cabezas dejó de parpadear, quedó alumbrando con una ínfima fracción de su potencia, dejando la mayor parte de la habitación en tinieblas y haciendo que las sombras sobre el rostro de la mujer le dieran un aspecto mucho más tétrico del que ya le daba su pelo rizado y desparramado junto con sus grandes ojos negros que tenía fijos al frente. Porque si Martín pensaba que lo estaba mirando específicamente a él iba a darle un ataque. Lo único que no se había calmado eran los equipos, que seguían moviendo sus agujas y encendiendo y apagando sus lucecitas como locos, pero al menos habían dejado de chillar.

Lentamente, la mujer abrió su boca y comenzó a hacer otro ruido, esta vez con su lengua golpeando contra su paladar antes de empezar a hablar.

-Sa-arg-salgn… sal-ss-salgan ¡Salg-gan! –Apenas pudo decir y volvió a hacer un ruido como si estuviera atragantándose. Martín desvió su mirada hasta las manos de la psíquica y vio que estaba agarrando desesperadamente el borde de la mesa, tanto que sus uñas comenzaban a doblarse. Volvió a mirarla a la cara solamente cuando comenzó a balbucear otra vez- ¡Sss-sa-salgn-salgan! ¡Co-rrrrra-cooorrrraaaan! –Nuevamente hubo silencio durante el que el resto de los presentes tan solo miraban congelados en sus puestos. Este silencio duró menos que el anterior, y cuando la mujer volvió a hablar, las luces volvieron a titilar y el ruido de los equipos volvió- ¡FUEERAAA! ¡Sssaaaaalgaaaaan!

Con la nueva explosión de sonido, el séquito de la mujer pareció reaccionar, y el tipo que se había levantado volvió a sentarse, les tomaron las manos a los hermanos y desprendieron las manos de la psíquica de la mesa. Sebastián al principio batió sus manos e intentó levantarse pero al final los dos sujetos junto a él lograron retenerlo y en unísono comenzaron a recitar una serie de frases que a Martín le parecía no hacían más que enojar a lo que fuera que estaba controlando a la mujer, porque esta iba gritando cada vez más fuerte con esa mezcla grave y aguda en que se había transformado su voz.

Como fuera, de todas formas terminó gritando junto a Daniel y el resto algo como, "En el nombre de San Miguel te ordeno que dejes este cuerpo, en el nombre de Dios te expulso" y cosas por el estilo. Fueron varios minutos, o a él le parecieron varios minutos gritando por sobre la voz de la mujer que seguía diciéndoles que se fueran, corran, salgan, ¡Se arrepentirán!, hasta que la mujer azotó la mesa con sus manos y gritó un último- ¡Se arrepentirán, tontos! –Y se desplomó sobre la silla. Los sensores se apagaron y la luz volvió a la normalidad, hubo silencio hasta que la mujer terminó de desplomarse y cayó al suelo. Martín miró a Sebastián y Daniel mientras los otros cuatro iban a ver a la psíquica y revisaban sus instrumentos. Sebastián se veía como si todavía no pudiera decidir si se creía lo que acababa de pasar y Daniel estaba simplemente aterrado mirando cómo intentaban despertar a la mujer. Martín decidió que mejor no quería la grabación de esa locura. "Esperemos que el loco al fin nos deje en paz", pensó y también se desplomó contra el respaldo de su asiento, mirando resignadamente cómo el tipo con el crucifijo echaba agua bendita alrededor.

 **o**

 _ **1971**_

 _Venían pasando cosas extrañas en la casa, y ahora no solo se limitaban a la habitación del segundo piso con el cerrojo roto. Había llegado al punto de sentir que lo observan en cada parte de la mansión, todos los días sentía un aire frío en la espalda cada vez que entraba a una nueva habitación o estaba mucho rato en el jardín, podía sentir ojos sobre su espalda cuando estaba descansando afuera o sentado en la biblioteca leyendo o anotando en su libreta. Se le había ocurrido comentárselo a su psiquiatra la que aprovechó la oportunidad de hacerlo volver a la ciudad o que se uniera a alguna organización en el pueblo; ni pensar que llevaba años comentándole cuanto detestaba a la gente si tenía que tratar con ella más de dos horas a la semana, pero ella seguía insistiendo que era tanta soledad que estaba poniéndolo paranoico. Tal vez le hubiera creído si fueran solo los ojos en su espalda, pero las cosas últimamente tendían a lanzarse sobre él, además que nada parecía quedarse dónde lo había dejado. Estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de un polizón escondido por ahí o que sus problemas ahora se habían extendido al sonambulismo. Y como no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de expandir la lista de cosas que debía discutir semanalmente con su doctora, había comenzado a planear cómo probar cierta su primera sospecha. Hasta un ratón viviendo en el sótano le serviría como excusa._

 _Se encontraba en la cocina, formulando una lista de posibles lugares en que alguien con imaginación pudiera esconderse, cuando vio que el florero que dejaba a un lado de la ventana empezaba a moverse. Alzó su vista listo para levantar su libreta y perseguir al roedor que sin duda había entrado a la cocina en busca de comida, cuando percibió que nada ni nadie estaba siquiera cerca del florero. Esperó varios segundos pero nada más pasó, pensando que simplemente lo había imaginado, regresó su vista a la libreta. Iba a anotar un nuevo lugar cuando otra vez percibió movimiento, volvió a levantar su mirada y vio cómo el florero se movía, sin que nada lo empujara. Se quedó pegado mirando cómo el adorno seguía su camino hasta el final del mesón y finalmente caía al piso al llegar al borde. Observando los pedazos rotos de cerámica volvió a sentir el viento frió y los ojos a su espalda. Tragando saliva se volteó, encontrándose con un joven no mucho menor que él, pero bastante más bajo y con ropa pasada de moda hace medio siglo. Él y el intruso se observaron por un tiempo, y cuando Manuel pudo controlar el temblor de su cuerpo se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos hacia el cajón en donde guardaba los cuchillos sin quitarle la vista al otro sujeto._

 _-¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa? –Le preguntó con voz firme a pesar que estaba helado de miedo. El intruso siguió mirándolo por unos segundos más hasta que dijo- Esta también es mi casa –Y se desvaneció._

 _Manuel cayó al suelo justo al lado de los pedazos rotos del jarrón y con los ojos aún clavados en donde había estado el sujeto comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, en el inicio de un ataque de nervios._

 _-"Al fin pasó, me he vuelto loco" –Pensó y soltó una carcajada entre los jadeos que estaba dando._

 _o-o_

 _Su loquera continuaba preguntándole si había vuelto a ver a Julio, y cuando Manuel se negaba a responder o intentaba cambiar el tema esta comenzaba otra vez a informarle que si lo había hecho tendría que decirle para que subieran la dosis. Manuel había estado tomando regularmente sus pastillas las primeras semanas luego de que el joven decidió que no necesitaba esconderse más de él, pero después de convencerse de que no hacían más que darle dolores de cabeza y ponerlo medio lerdo las había dejado a un lado. Tampoco le había contado que Julio no era el único intruso que tenía, y a veces se sentía mal por eso o pensaba que no era tan buena idea como había creído._

 _Luego del incidente con el jarrón, Julio se le había vuelto a aparecer constantemente, tanto que hasta le sacó el nombre, pero él siguió pensando que su cerebro al fin se había fundido y estaba viendo alucinaciones hasta que aparecieron los otros dos._

 _Fue porque empezó a pasar demasiado tiempo en el patio con la intención de evitar al intruso del interior que finalmente notó que las flores del jardín también sufrían cambios. Al menos este intruso se le acercaba y le hablaba menos que Julio, así que si se lo proponía podía hacer como si no estuviera allí, Manuel se dedicaba a escribir o leer sus libros y el otro se encargaba de desmalezar o arreglar las rosas. Claro que pronto su manía de ponerse a cavar justo a su lado terminó por espantarlo de regreso adentro. Fue entonces que su curiosidad le ganó a su temor y entró al cuarto con el cerrojo roto. En verdad se estaba diciendo tonto a sí mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta la puerta, realmente no había esperado descubrir un tercer intruso esperándolo apoyado en el marco de la ventana._

 _Manuel decidió que con tres alucinaciones regularmente acosándolo era claro que la medicina no estaba funcionando y no pensaba morir por sobre dosis ni comenzar con la terapia de electroshock. Así que guardó silencio lo más que pudo._

 _Se pasaba en la biblioteca más y más, porque aunque lo pusieran nervioso seguía prefiriendo estar en su casa que ir a pasearse por el pueblo, la gente allí tendía a prestarle mucha atención e intentar arrastrarlo en conversaciones interminables, eran de un pensamiento parecido al de su terapeuta, que debía socializar más. Al menos los otros tres lo dejaban en paz en cuanto se sentaba y abría un libro. Por eso estaba recostado en uno de los sillones con una copia de Mil Leguas de Viaje Submarino en su regazo. Pudo olvidarse de su alrededor durante las primeras cincuenta páginas hasta que sintió tres pares de ojos sobre él al mismo tiempo, lo cual era muy raro puesto que sus alucinaciones parecían evitarse unas a otras la mayoría del tiempo. Lentamente levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor, en efecto, estaban los tres dentro del cuarto y parados alrededor del sillón formando un triángulo, dejándolo a él y a su libro al centro. Intentó ignorarlos, pero podía ver por la periferia de su visual como se iban acercando lentamente hasta el sillón, hasta que estaban cada una a unos tres pasos de distancia de donde se encontraba acostado. Sintió el sudor frío cayendo por su espalda y tomó profundas respiraciones para controlar su creciente ataque de pánico._

 _Después de unos minutos, tragó saliva y se levantó, rodeó la figura de Julio quien estaba de pie frente a él y caminó hasta el estante de donde había tomado el libro. Tuvo que colocarse de puntitas para poder alcanzar su lugar y cuando se disponía a salir del pasillo que formaban los estantes con libros a cada costado se percató que dos de sus alucinaciones lo estaban esperando al final de estos, se giró para salir por el otro costado pero se topó con el que faltaba al otro extremo. Sus latidos volvieron a dispararse y los pelos se le erizaron, sintió el viento frío recorriéndole nuevamente la espalda y tragó saliva unas dos veces, todo mientras miraba de un lado a otro esperando que los tres desparecieran en un instante. Pero no lo hicieron y de pronto una lluvia de libros le cayó encima._

 **o**

 **2015**

Después del extraño exorcismo del que fueron parte, o al menos así lo clasificaron los tres hermanos, hubo paz en la casa. Las luces dejaron de apagarse, las cosas se quedaron en su lugar y Martín no volvió a ver a nadie reflejado en ningún espejo. Así que concluyeron que traer a la psíquica había resultado y el alma del loco por fin se había ido.

El rumor corrió por el pueblo que al parecer la casa ya no estaba embrujada y las próximas invitaciones que extendieron para que la visitaran fueron mejor recibidas por una u otra "amiga" que los chicos se hacían cada vez que visitaban el pueblo. Las bombillas de mate se quedaban en el cajón en que eran guardadas así que las muchachas en la tienda al fin tenían razones para extrañarlos.

En resumen, la vida era buena, y Martín por fin estaba recuperando el ritmo de vida social que había tenido en la ciudad lo que en sí era un alivio para los otros dos ya que no tenían que seguir escuchándolo quejarse por ello.

Luego de cinco meses de calma, apenas se acordaban de los incidentes que habían tenido al principio de su estadía, al punto que dejaron de tomarlos en serio, otra vez.

 **O-O**

\- _La calle es su lugar, ella sabe bien… no va a volver atrás, ni por uno, ni por veinte, ni por cien… -_ Daniel se encontraba tarareando en el cuarto de atrás de la casa, le parecía interesante cómo las costumbres de Martín se le pegaban tanto a él y a Sebastián por igual sin que lo notaran, pero debía aceptar que era más placentero hacer ciertas cosas con algún tipo de música de fondo. Se encontraba guardando las herramientas que el supuesto jardinero de Sebastián no había alcanzado a guardar. Intentó molestarse, pero tomando en cuenta que no estaban pagando nada por los servicios del sujeto decidió no hacer ningún comentario, es más, deberían erigirle un altar por el trabajo que había hecho con el jardín, sobre todo con la fuente. Le comentaría a Sebastián que lo invitara a comer un día, sería bueno que él y Martín le vieran la cara a un hombre que tenía libre acceso a su patio hace más de seis meses.

 _\- Ana, podes ser feliz, igual… -_ Terminó de acomodar las palas y giró sus hombros dando un suspiro. Revisando su celular se dio cuenta que estaba ligeramente atrasado para su cita con una chica en el cine del pueblo, tendría que darse una ducha rápida y volar en la camioneta si quería llegar. Al menos Martín y Sebastián fueron considerados, salieron a pie de la casa en la mañana para dejarle el auto. Si todo salía bien les traería un regalito cuando volviera a la mañana siguiente.

Se giró para tomar las llaves que había dejado sobre un baúl para cerrar el cuarto, pero calculó mal y terminó pasándolas a llevar con su mano y tirándolas al suelo. Estas cayeron justo frente a los zapatos de alguien y al levantar la mirada se topó con un joven que parecía más o menos de su edad pero considerablemente más bajo, estaba vestido con ropa muy extraña y lo miraba de una manera tan intensa que inmediatamente lo puso nervioso. De todas formas puso una sonrisa en su rostro y lo saludó con la mano.

-Hola, tú debes ser el jardinero de Sebas, un gusto, soy Daniel –Le extendió la mano pero el otro joven no le devolvió el gesto.

-No, yo soy Julio –Le dijo y siguió mirándolo. Daniel dejó caer su brazo a su costado y lo miró extrañado.

-Ah… y, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó, bastante confundido, ¿A qué le había dicho que no? ¿Cómo no iba a ser el amigo de Sebastián? Julio continuó mirándolo y Daniel se ponía más nervioso a cada segundo que el sujeto continuaba parado frente a la entrada sin hacer nada. Estaba comenzando a rodearlo para salir cuando el chico volvió a hablarle.

-Debieron irse, como les advirtió Manuel.

Daniel abrió grande los ojos y la boca, pero no pudo decir nada antes que la puerta se cerrara de golpe tras de Julio.

 **o**

 _ **1905**_

 _Su madre no estuvo de acuerdo con él ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte, pero aún así, Julio decidió volver a la casa que aún recordaba de su niñez, nunca pudo entender por qué la dejaron en primer lugar, era cierto que sentía cierta nostalgia al recordar a su hermano cada vez que había mirado las cuadras o la puerta de su habitación durante las semanas siguientes a su muerte, pero el argumento de su madre de que su fantasma jamás los dejaría en paz si no se iban le parecía un tanto exagerado, además de innecesario. Él podía acordarse de su hermano aunque no estuviera en aquella casa. Por esa misma razón, es que contra los deseos de su madre volvió a la mansión, luego de dejar a uno de sus primos a cargo de la otra propiedad, tomó a un par de sirvientes y uno que otro familiar que quiso irse con él, y en cuanto las reparaciones que había mandado a hacer estuvieron listas se fue a vivir allí._

 _La mansión había perdido una buena cantidad de terreno por las ventas que su madre había hecho a lo largo de los años, pero todavía conservaba varias hectáreas de bosque a su alrededor. La estructura tampoco había sufrido mucho así que en general, era tan esplendida como la recordaba. Tomó la manía, muy en contra de los consejos de sus tías, de tomar su caballo y salir a cabalgar así como lo había hecho su hermano. De niño siempre había pensado en el día en que podría acompañarlo a pasear por los campos, pero ya que eso nunca llegó a pasar, intentaba compensarlo haciendo aquello en su honor, descubrió después de un tiempo que él también lo disfrutaba mucho, aunque tuviera considerablemente menos que mirar de lo que Miguel había disfrutado._

 _Pasó los primeros dos meses en una rutina más o menos fija, entre contestar las cartas de su primo, hacer algunas contabilidades y salir a cabalgar por los bosques. Las primas que habían estado algo saltonas al inicio con los crujidos y sonidos extraños que supuestamente emitía la casa se habían calmado y ya hasta invitaban a algunas comadres del pueblo a comer con ellos de vez en cuando. Los sirvientes también se adaptaron luego de un tiempo a la nueva casa y sus quehaceres, así que al tercer mes ya todos estaban completamente instalados en la mansión._

 _Fue durante una de las primeras semanas de ese mes que Julio escuchó ruidos provenientes del antiguo cuarto de Miguel, el que había decidido dejar vació y tomar la habitación contigua luego de que el cerrojo les causara problemas a los sirvientes. Se levantó de su escritorio inmediatamente y cuidando que sus pasos no se escucharan, tomó un candelabro y fue a investigar. Se suponía que nadie debería entrar en ese cuarto, no tanto porque estuviera prohibido, sino que no había nada que hacer allí, así que solo podía sospechar del que haya entrado. Si encontraba a los sirvientes, o a un sirviente y una de sus primas allá adentro teniendo relaciones iba a estar muy, muy molesto._

 _Al llegar frente a la puerta, tomó el pomo e intentó girarlo, notando que el cerrojo se encontraba abierto tomó un respiro y lentamente abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Una vez dentro iluminó la habitación con la vela y dirigió su mirada hasta la cama, donde no encontró a nadie. Siguió mirando alrededor de la habitación hasta que se topó con una silueta al lado de la ventana, las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz de la luna iluminaba, por lo que pudo distinguir que se trataba de un hombre._

 _-¿Se puede saber qué haces? No deberías estar aquí, ¡Acércate para que pueda verte! Y comienza a explicarme qué pensabas hacer en este cuarto –Le ordenó y para su confusión el sujeto soltó una carcajada._

 _-Nunca pensé que llegarías a darme órdenes, Julio, aunque supongo que tú tampoco te lo imaginaste, después de lo que pasó…_

 _-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres? No eres ninguno de mis sirvientes –Julio dio unos pasos hacia el hombre y la luz de la vela comenzó a definir su perfil más y más a medida que se acercaba, hasta que al fin pudo ver su cara y se congeló. Lo observó detenidamente por varios minutos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, hasta que con voz temblorosa preguntó- ¿Miguel?_

 _Su hermano le sonrió y Julio pensó en que nunca iba a poder disculparse con su madre por llamarla una exagerada._

 _o-o_

 _-¡Señor! ¡Señor! Las cucharas han desaparecido de nuevo, ¡Todas! ¡Todas las cucharas, señor!_

 _Julio suspiró y mandó a la sirvienta de vuelta a la cocina, y luego calló a sus primas cuando estas comenzaron a acusar a los sirvientes de ladrones y mentirosos, aseguró que él se encargaría de recuperar las cucharas, otra vez, y se dirigió al cuarto de Miguel para tener unas palabras con él. Cuando el cerrojo de la puerta de su hermano se abrió para él, entró y se encontró con Miguel sentado en su cama e intentando no echarse a reír en cuanto lo vio._

 _-Las sirvientas se ponen más gritonas cada año, ¿Lo sabías? –Le comentó con una sonrisa pegada al rostro._

 _-Miguel, no puedes seguir haciendo bromas de este estilo, se ponen a sospechar unos de otros y las riñas que tengo que soportar por las siguientes semanas son agotadoras –Le dijo ya un poco resignado, estaba seguro que si no había logrado llegar a su hermano las primeras cinco veces que le había hecho jugarretas a los demás habitantes de la casa, no lo lograría ahora._

 _-Son inofensivas, tus sirvientes necesitan algo en que ocupar sus mentes de vez en cuando o enloquecerían del aburrimiento, más con nuestras primas sometiéndolos a sus mal llamados recitales cada semana._

 _Julio volvió a suspirar y se sentó junto a Miguel sobre su cama._

 _-De todas formas Miguel, ya han comenzado a sospechar, si sigues así un día te van a descubrir –Le dijo, intentando razonar con él. Su hermano tan solo se cruzó de brazos._

 _-¿Y qué tendría de malo? Así podría dejar de esconderme aquí y detrás de las paredes y podría salir a cabalgar contigo._

 _-No pienso que vayan a reaccionar tan favorablemente como para que llegues a hacerlo, posiblemente traerían a un sacerdote para que intentara expulsarte._

 _-¡Pues que lo traigan! Esta es mi casa y no pienso irme._

 _Julio estuvo a punto de comentarle que ya que estaba muerto, la casa ahora le pertenecía a él, pero prefirió no comenzar aquella discusión. Era extraño, cómo ahora tenía que escoger qué decir y no decirle a su hermano para que no se enfureciera cuando él siempre lo había recordado como una persona muy sensata y calmada. Pero suponía que también estaría más irritable después de trece años rondando una casa vacía como fantasma._

 _o-o_

 _Mariana era una hermosa chica, lo único que le gustaría a Julio era que fuera un poco menos temerosa y supersticiosa, ya que gracias a las historias que había escuchado de los sirvientes en sus dos primeras visitas, se rehusaba a visitarlo nuevamente en la mansión, y constantemente estaba preguntándole cuando pensaba obligar al alma de su hermano a ir con el señor. Julio no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero no podía decirle aquello si esperaba convencerla que al casarse se mudaran a la mansión Prado, no le quedaba de otra más que cambiar el tema o asegurarle que si por alguna razón se llegara a topar con su hermano en los pasillos, este no expulsaría sus orbitas de las cuencas de sus ojos ni la perseguiría por la mansión para quemarle las faldas._

 _-Yo digo que deberías buscarte una mujer menos infantil, o no buscarte ninguna en realidad, las damas son demasiado miedosas en general, solo tienes que recordar las veces que las primas se han desmayado solo por verme asomado a la ventana. Una esposa es lo que menos necesitas con todo el trabajo que ya tienes manejando las tierras –Miguel había tomado la costumbre de darle discursos muy similares a ese cada vez que salía el tema entre ellos de Mariana y los planes que Julio tenía para con ella._

 _-Ya se acostumbrará, cuando vea que eres inofensivo ni siquiera le importará que no estés vivo –Trató de sonar optimista pero ni él lograba creerse que algo así fuera a pasar._

 _-¡Sí, claro! Solo hay que ver a las sirvientas, no es como que todavía corran asustadas a esconderse en la cocina cada vez que se me olvida caminar por la sombra._

 _-Debo confiar en que Mariana será más sensata que nuestras sirvientas, y acepte venir a vivir con nosotros._

 _-¿Por qué simplemente no te olvidas de eso? Puedes seguir viéndola sin preocuparte tanto de si quiere o no venir a vivir contigo._

 _-Miguel, no pienso tratarla así y agradecería que no hablaras de ella como si fuera solo mi amante y no mi novia –Le dijo ya un poco molesto. Miguel lo miró por un tiempo hasta que se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana._

 _-Solo te decía, en caso que no la convenzas…_

 _o-o_

 _-¡Como es eso que te casas! –Le gritó Miguel, sin tratar de ser sutil para que su discusión no llamara la atención de los sirvientes._

 _-Ya tengo veintiséis, llevo unos cuatro años cortejándola, no veo por qué esperar más –Respondió lo más calmado que pudo, pero las últimas rabietas que le estaba haciendo su hermano estaban acabando con su paciencia._

 _-¿Son palabras tuyas o de ella? ¿Qué te dijo para que se lo pidieras? ¿Te amenazó con dejarte o algo así? ¡No lo hará! ¡Le convienes demasiado como para dejarte escapar! ¡Y lo sabe! ¡Por eso te lloró o lo que sea que haya hecho para que te propusieras!_

 _-¡No importa lo que haya dicho o no! ¡Ya lo hice! ¡Y no me importa si te gusta o no! ¡Es mi vida y tengo derecho a compartirla con quien quiera!_

 _-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde la vas a llevar a vivir? ¡Que yo sepa esa chica aún no tiene intenciones de vivir aquí! –Julio dio un largo suspiro y se desplomó sobre su silla, masajeando con cuidado su frente._

 _-Aún quedan un par de meses, ya la convenceré de que sus miedos no tienen sentido –Trató de asegurarle a Miguel, porque sabía que al fin y al cabo era eso lo que preocupaba a su hermano, quedarse solo otra vez en la mansión._

 _-¿Qué pasa si no lo logras? –Preguntó Miguel después de un tiempo, con voz mucho más baja._

 _Julio abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué responder. Miguel lo miró herido y dándose la vuelta desapareció detrás de la pared._

 _o-o_

 _Estaba dándole los últimos retoques a su traje cuando sintió un par de ojos puestos en su espalda, miró el reflejo del espejo y notó que Miguel lo observaba apoyado en la pared contraria._

 _-¿Vas a dejarme de verdad? –Le preguntó su hermano con cara inexpresiva. Julio terminó de abrocharse la chaqueta mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada de Miguel sobre él._

 _-No estarás solo, mis tías accedieron a quedarse y la nueva propiedad no queda tan apartada, vendré a verte cada vez que pueda, Miguel, lo prometo –Estiró una última vez las mangas de su abrigo y se volteó para ir a la puerta. Miguel inmediatamente se puso en su camino._

 _-Julio… -Comenzó con voz temblorosa- Por favor, no… -Le rogó y Julio dudó nuevamente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero recordó que, le gustara o no, Miguel estaba muerto, y él no podía vivir solo el resto de su vida para complacer a su hermano. Además, era cierto, pensaba visitarlo seguido, así que no tendría que haber problema._

 _-Lo siento, Miguel, pero no puedo organizar mi vida solo para hacer más cómoda tu muerte –Pasó a un lado de su hermano y siguió andando hacia la puerta, apretando firmemente sus manos y pestañeando una y otra vez, porque el que lo haya decidido por su cuenta, no le hacía más fácil abandonar a su hermano así._

 _-No, tienes razón, tu vida no… -Escuchó murmurar a Miguel. Siguió caminando a la entrada, pero justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, esta se cerró de golpe y vio la llave girar en el orificio del cerrojo colocando el pasador en su lugar._

 **o**

 **2015**

Martín dirigió la camioneta hasta el rincón techado del patio a un costado de la casa, y cuando la hubo acomodado sobre el camino de piedras, apagó las luces y el motor. La cabina y los alrededores quedaron en tinieblas, la única luz que pudo percibir por varios segundos fue el reflejo en los lentes de Sebastián. Se mantuvieron en silencio dentro de la camioneta por un tiempo, hasta que Martín golpeó el volante e hizo saltar al otro.

-¡¿Dónde puede estar?! ¿Cómo es que nadie en el pueblo lo ha visto? ¡Y esa tipa! ¿Vos le crees que nunca llegó? –Se volteó a su hermano y forzó su vista para ver su expresión a pesar de la oscuridad.

-Ni idea, Martín –Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros- Sus amigas apoyan su historia, y el tipo del cine dice que no los vio entrar.

-¡Argh! ¡Ni siquiera se llevó su móvil! ¿Habrá pensado que no nos íbamos a preocupar? ¡En cuanto aparezca le voy a dar una paliza con la que no va a poder volver a levantarse y hacernos una cosa como esta otra vez! –Gritaba, pero Sebastián le estaba prestando más atención a las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos que a las palabras que brotaban de su boca. Martín se limpió la cara con la manga de su chaqueta y abrió la puerta del piloto, prendió la linterna que traía y alumbrando el camino y sus manos buscó la llave de la entrada. Seba se encargó de quitar las llaves de la camioneta y cerrarla, y rápidamente fue al lado de su hermano, entrando los dos a la casa con el ánimo por el piso después de dos días sin saber nada de Daniel. Prendieron las luces del recibidor y arrastrando los pies fueron hacia la escalera. Martín iba con la vista en el piso y tardó en percibir que su hermano se había detenido en mitad de la sala.

-¡Daniel! –Gritó Sebastián, y Martín levantó la mirada inmediatamente, topándose con la figura de su hermano menor al final de la escalera en el segundo piso.

-¡Daniel! –Exclamó también, aliviado. La alegría le duró un momento y no tardó en fruncir el ceño y rechinar los dientes- ¡¿Dónde puta estabas?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿Por qué no nos llamaste?! –Le fue gritando a medida que subía.

-Debimos irnos –Contestó Daniel y Martín se detuvo a mitad de la escalera.

-¿Ah? ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la pelotudes que hiciste?! –Le preguntó ya bastante furioso.

-Debimos irnos –Volvió a repetir el menor, y girándose caminó hacia su cuarto.

-¿Qu…? ¡Daniel! ¡No hemos terminado pibe! ¡Daniel! –Martín echó a correr tras él, notando que este apuraba el paso en cuanto lo sintió saltando los peldaños- ¡No escapes, Daniel!

-¡Martín! ¡Dani! –Escuchó a Sebastián llamándolos desde atrás, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Pronto llegaron al cuarto de Daniel, este entró dando un portazo y colocó la llave, así que cuando Martín alcanzó la puerta esta ya no se pudo abrir.

-¡Daniel! ¡La puta madre! ¡Abrime la puerta boludo!

-¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse ahora!

-¡No pienso irme a ninguna parte! –El mayor comenzó a patear la puerta luego de rendirse con el pomo- ¡Abrí la puta puerta! ¡Ahora! ¡Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así!

-Martín –Lo llamó Sebastián en cuanto estuvo junto a él, lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó de la puerta que brutalmente seguía pateando. Martín se sacudió, quitándose sus manos de encima y volvió a acercarse para seguir golpeando con el puño la puerta de Daniel.

-¡¿Dónde mierda te metiste?! ¡Contestame ahora, Dani!

Por más que lo llamaron y gritaron, Daniel no volvió a contestarles, así que al final, Sebastián tomó del brazo a Martín y a la fuerza lo arrastró a su propio cuarto.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado no nos lo va a decir hoy, menos si seguís gritándole de esa manera –Trató de decirle con calma, pero la verdad estaba casi igual de furioso que Martín, pero prefería controlarse antes que estar golpeando y tirando cosas como Martín lo hacía mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

-¿Queres que le dé un premio por esto? ¡Con esa actitud parece un maldito adolescente! ¡¿Qué mierda le pasa?!

-También quiero saberlo, pero es obvio que no nos lo va a contar si no te tranquilizas un poco –Finalmente, Martín pareció escuchar sus palabras y se dejó caer en su cama cubriéndose la cabeza con un brazo.

-Muy bien, por ahora lo dejaré tranquilo, pero el pibe nos debe una muy buena explicación –Poco tiempo después Sebastián se fue a su cuarto y Martín se quitó la ropa y con la camiseta y los bóxer se metió entre las sábanas, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer cualquier otra cosa esa noche. No tardó en dormirse, por tanto no escuchó ninguna de las voces que venían del cuarto de Daniel al final del pasillo.

 **O-O**

Los hermanos no recibieron respuesta de Daniel por la siguiente semana, el joven parecía estar evitándolos, huyendo de la habitación en cuanto entraban y dejando su puerta con llave durante todo el día. Sebastián no sabía cómo tratar con él y tampoco con la tensión que estaba acumulando Martín, quien había terminado gritándole a Daniel cada vez que lo veía, por eso prefería quedarse en el jardín o ir al pueblo esperando que en algún punto esos dos se calmaran.

Martín por su parte había advertido el pensamiento de Sebastián y decidió imitarlo. Tratando de evitar a Daniel, se fue a la biblioteca en la cual ninguno de los tres había pasado mucho tiempo durante toda su estadía. Pensando que podría mover uno que otro mueble o reorganizar los libros estaba metido en el pasillo formado entre dos estantes, moviendo todos los clásicos a una misma repisa cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba. Pensando que podría ser Daniel quien por fin venía a hablarle se giró con un regaño listo en la boca, para quedar petrificado y soltar _La Isla del Tesoro_. Quedó congelado mirando al sujeto preocupantemente delgado vestido al estilo de los setentas que intercalaba su mirada entre él y el libro que rebotó hasta sus pies.

Prestándole un poco más de atención, Martín se dio cuenta que era el mismo tipo que había visto en el baño hace varios meses, sin las horribles ojeras marcando su cara se veía mucho menos aterrador, pero eso no evitó que las piernas del rubio comenzaran a temblar. Esperó en silencio a que el intruso hiciera algún movimiento, pero nada pasó en varios minutos, solo seguían observándose uno al otro. Con valor, Martín intentó poner una sonrisa y hablarle de forma amigable.

-Vos… ¿Vos sos… Manuel, cierto? –El joven siguió mirándolo, pero luego de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza. Esa información no calmó para nada a Martín, pero siguió hablándole- ¿Vos… sos quien escondía nuestras cosas al principio? –Manuel negó con la cabeza y Martín lo miró confundido- ¿No? Che, debiste ser vos, ¿Quién más…? El rubio cerró la boca al notar que Manuel dejaba de prestarle atención para mirar el libro que seguía en el suelo- ¿Qué? –El joven regresó su vista hacia él y levantó ligeramente una ceja, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa para luego asentir hacia el piso- ¡Oh! ¡Claro, claro! Perdoná –Dijo apresuradamente y se agachó para recoger el libro. Con cuidado lo devolvió al estante y trató de sonreírle otra vez al sujeto, pero la verdad estaba asustado que Manuel se haya ofendido y le fuera a hacer algo- ¿Son tuyos? –Debían ser, casi todo en la habitación había venido con la casa.

-… muchos de ellos, sí –Le respondió, con voz ronca como si nunca la usara. A Martín le sorprendió bastante que le haya respondido con palabras, siendo que comenzaba a creer que el sujeto había sido mudo además de estar chiflado. Vio cómo Manuel dirigía una mirada melancólica al estante a su lado y lentamente estiraba su mano para rozar la cubierta de los libros delicadamente. Aquel gesto hizo que se apretara el pecho de Martín, además de la mirada triste que había aparecido en los ojos del joven. Dudó en realizar su siguiente pregunta pero terminó por hacerla de todas formas.

\- ¿Es verdad que… te mataste? ¿Te colgaste? –La mano de Manuel se detuvo en su recorrido por los bordes de sus libros, bajo la cabeza pero luego de poco asintió- ¿Por… por qué?

El fantasma dio un largo suspiro y Martín vio cómo dejaba caer sus hombros, su mano se alejó de los libros y fue a reposar a su costado. El rubio tragó saliva y dijo lo que estaba en su mente.

-No parece que te gustara mucho la idea, pibe, así que… ehm –Manuel volvió a mirarlo y Martín tuvo problemas para recordar qué iba a decir, el joven parecía bastante inofensivo pero la mirada intensa que tenía lo perturbaba, podría ser el color de sus ojos, estaba acostumbrado a tonos más claros-… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Manuel apretó los labios, y luego de unos minutos parecía que no le iba a contestar, Martín estaba listo para cambiar el tema cuando el fantasma finalmente le respondió- Hay cosas que… te obligan –Antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, Manuel miró nerviosamente hacia los costados, y caminando entre los libros, desapareció.

 **O-O**

Martín no se quedó tranquilo en todo el día, después de su conversación con Manuel. Estaba un poco asustado, sí, claramente la sesión con la psíquica no había resultado tan bien como ellos quisieron creer y el joven aun seguía rondando la casa. Ahora, Manuel no le había parecido muy peligroso, más que nada el chico le causaba lástima, quién sabe qué clase de problemas haya tenido para llegar a las medidas que tomó. Y parte de eso era el problema que seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, el joven no había parecido muy feliz con su decisión, y Martín empezó a preguntarse después de un tiempo recordando su conversación, si hubo alguien más que lo arrastró a esos extremos, o que lo hayan "obligado", como él mismo dijo.

Pensar en cosas así no fue muy bueno para ayudarlo a dormir esa noche. Además de preguntarse dónde andaría Manuel, si estaría escondido detrás de la pared observándolo ya lo tenía paranoico, pensar que en sus últimos días el joven había sido torturado o cosas por el estilo no le daban a la idea de dormir y bajar la guardia ningún atractivo. Ni se le ocurrió mencionárselo a Sebastián, lo más probable es que no le creería o lo mandara a freír monos; a Daniel todavía no le quería hablar, así que no tenía a nadie con quien compartir sus dudas. Es por eso, que al otro día se ofreció a llevar a Sebastián al pueblo a visitar el club de jardinería al que lo habían invitado mientras él se daba una vuelta por la biblioteca del pueblo; le había escuchado a alguien una vez, que allí guardaban los diarios y distintos archivos viejos desde que la bodega de la alcaldía se había inundado, incendiado u otra tragedia por el estilo hace unos veinte años.

Gastó una hora y media, con las vagas indicaciones de la bibliotecaria, solo en poder encontrar el cajón donde estaban guardados ese tipo de cosas y casi dos horas más en hallar los papeles que estaba buscando. Primero un documento de los 70's en el que aparecía el nombre de _José Manuel Gonzales Rodríguez,_ documento que casi pasó por alto por el _José_ al inicio del nombre,como dueño titular de la mansión Prado. Una vez con la fecha en que el joven llegó al pueblo, buscó los periódicos archivados y fue leyendo uno por uno los encabezados, buscando información que pudiera decirle qué pasó con el triste chico, y por qué todos aseguraban que estuvo loco.

" _Nuevo propietario se muda a la Mansión Prado._

 _La mansión a las afueras del pueblo fue comprada el mes pasado por un editor proveniente de la ciudad. No mucho se sabe del nuevo dueño, pero por el precio que se pedía por la vieja propiedad, se presume que es de familia acomodada y compró la casona para escapar del ajetreo de la ciudad…"_

" _¿Tenemos un Scrooge o es algo más?_

 _Muchos en el pueblo se preguntan por qué nuestro nuevo vecino a penas nos visita. Si bien se ve al joven González uno u otro día de paseo por el pueblo, el más reciente miembro de nuestra comunidad apenas ha hablado con unos pocos de nosotros. Ahora, ¿Es de huraño o hay algo más?, puede que alguno de ustedes se haya dado cuenta de los repetidos viajes que el joven hace cada semana, aquí en el diario local hemos investigado un poco y encontramos algo interesante sobre nuestro vecino. Desde los quince años el joven José Manuel ha visitado regularmente las oficinas de varios psiquiatras por una serie de hábitos que no le permitían interactuar correctamente con sus compañeros de escuela. Resulta que el actual dueño de la Mansión Prado sufre de una variedad de trastornos tales como, Fobia Social, ataques de pánico…"_

" _Traigan al loquero._

 _Hace pocos meses estábamos preocupados porque de la mansión no salía ni un alma, ahora nos encontramos con un problema más grande. El joven González ha estado causando alboroto alrededor del pueblo hablando de fantasmas espantando en la Mansión Prado, los más crédulos han escuchado sus historias y alarmado al resto de nosotros, pero les entregaremos cierta información que podría calmarlos. Hemos hablado con su terapeuta y esta accedió después de escuchar nuestras razones a compartir con nosotros ciertos detalles del tratamiento que se está llevando a cabo. Hace varios meses, José le comentó que estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones que lo seguían dentro de la mansión, se le ha recetado una serie de pastillas para combatir…"_

" _Tragedia en la Mansión Prado._

 _Sentimos anunciar el deceso del joven José Manuel, ahora antiguo dueño de la Mansión Prado. Luego de que no se presentara a dos sesiones con su psiquiatra, esta llegó al pueblo a buscarlo, junto con otros vecinos han encontrado el cuerpo del muchacho colgado en la biblioteca de la mansión…"_

 **o**

 _ **1972**_

 _-¡Les contaste de lo que hablábamos! ¡Eso no es profesional! –Manuel entró gritando a la sala de su psiquiatra con el periódico en su mano, periódico que lanzó sobre el escritorio de la mujer sin ninguna delicadeza haciéndola saltar- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a contarles algo tan personal?! ¡¿Dónde quedó la confidencialidad médico-paciente?! ¡Debería demandarte por esto!_

 _-Manuel, por favor, siéntate y hablemos de esto calmadamen…-El joven pateó el suelo y la hizo callar inmediatamente._

 _-¡No voy a calmarme! ¡Tú, bruja! ¡Se supone que estás para ayudarme! ¡No para crearme más problemas! ¿Sabes cómo le pusieron a la mansión? ¡"El Manicomio"!_

 _-Estabas alarmando a la gente del pueblo, Manuel, creí que era mejor asegurarles…-Comenzó a hablar pero Manuel nuevamente la calló, ahora con sus gritos._

 _-¡¿Asegurarles qué?! ¡Si tú no quieres creerme es cosa tuya! ¡¿Pero por qué me impides buscar ayuda en otra parte?!_

 _-¡Manuel! ¡Ya basta! –Su psiquiatra se levantó y rodeando su escritorio intentó acercarse al joven, cuando este retrocedió varios pasos ella se detuvo y alzó las manos para aplacarlo- Estás sufriendo, lo sé, pero nada de eso es real, si tomaras tus medicinas diariamente, o si me permitieras iniciar un nuevo tratamiento podríamos…_

 _-¡¿Crees que después de esto voy a permitir que sigas tratándome?! Que no quieras escucharme, ¡Está bien, sé que suena desquiciado! ¡Pero sé que no estoy loco!_

 _-No digo que lo estés, solo algo confundido… Manuel, ¡Manuel! ¡Regresa! –La doctora salió detrás del chico cuando este se volteó y caminó fuera de la sala- Por favor Manuel, podemos arreglar esto, déjame ayudarte hijo, ¡Manuel! ¡Manu, por favor, vuelve!_

 _o-o_

 _Cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe y la pateó con ira y frustración. Se tomó la cabeza dando un grito afligido, su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que el palpitar de su corazón y varias gotas ya habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos que se sentían hinchados y picosos._

 _-Vaya, pensé que traerías más compañía –Se secó la cara inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz y con la cabeza agachada caminó apresuradamente a la escalera._

 _-La otra vez no salió tan bien, claro que contigo gritando y abriendo todas las puertas y cajones no me extraña que tus amigos hayan salido corriendo –Se agarró firmemente de la baranda de la escalera, no fuera que nuevamente intentaran tirarlo por ella- ¿Seguiste hablándoles de nosotros en el pueblo? Sí, vi como resultó eso también, ¿"El manicomio"? No sé qué pensar por el nuevo nombre que le has dado a mi casa, Manuel, me parece un poco degradante._

 _-Déjame en paz –Susurró con la voz débil y temblorosa y volvió a pasarse las manos por la cara al sentir nuevas lágrimas caer. Su pecho comenzaba a dolerle por las respiraciones entrecortadas que estaba dando, no lograba controlar sus nervios y con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Miguel su ataque de pánico se iba haciendo peor, solo quería llegar a su habitación y esconderse bajo su cama._

 _-Supongo que tu loquera otra vez no te creyó, ¿No?, no vendrías tan destrozado si fuera diferente, pobrecito, debe ser horrible que nadie te crea._

 _-¡Cállate, maldito, déjame en paz! –Corrió los últimos pasos que faltaban para su habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Fue retrocediendo hasta su cama y al tocar sus piernas con el colchón se sentó sobre ella tomando respiraciones profundas y apretando las colchas firmemente con las manos. Estaba en su cuarto. Estaba solo. No iban a entrar a molestarlo allí._

 _-No pienses que puedes ignorarme en mi casa, Manuel._

 _Dio un grito y se alejó de su cam. Miguel continuó recargado contra el respaldo y Manuel retrocedió hasta chocar contra el muro. Una vez que su espalda tocó la pared descendió hasta el piso, con su respiración entrecortada una vez más y sus mejillas mojadas._

 _-N-no, no, no, ¡No puedes entrar aquí! ¡Nunca habías entrado aquí! –Le gritó._

 _-Mi querido Manuel –El fantasma se levantó y avanzó hasta él. El joven se encogió sobre sí mismo y trató de pegarse lo más que pudo a la muralla, para el tiempo en que Miguel estuvo parado a apenas un paso frente a él Manuel se encontraba tendido en el piso abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, temblando como una hoja y jadeando por falta de aire- Nunca más vas a poder alejarte de mí, mientras vivas aquí._

 _El joven dio un gemido, y luego otro, y pronto estuvo llorando desconsoladamente encogido en el suelo y contra la pared. Miguel siguió alzándose sobre él y mirándolo hasta que Manuel se quedó dormido, con oscuras pesadillas plagando sus sueños._

 **o**

 **2015**

"… _su terapeuta lamenta profundamente no haber podido hacer más, y ahora todos nos preguntamos si habrá sido solo un cuadro de depresión y alucinaciones, o si realmente algo extraño estaba pasando dentro de esa casa. Dejando esas preguntas, la investigación sobre el suicidio del joven González comenzará…"_

Martín soltó el periódico y se frotó la cara con una mano dando largas respiraciones. Todo lo que había estado leyendo, junto con la poca información que Manuel le había dado comenzaban a formarle un cuento muy preocupante. Manuel dijo que no había sido él quien escondía sus cosas, ¿Entonces quien?

" _¡FUEERAAA!... ¡Se arrepentirán, tontos!... Debimos irnos…"_

" _Debimos irnos"_

Se levantó tan rápido que una buena cantidad de papeles cayeron al suelo. No se tomó el tiempo de recogerlos ni ordenar nada, salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia la camioneta y en cuanto la tuvo andando aceleró hacia el club de jardinería.

-La puta madre, ¡La puta madre! –Iba mascullando mientras conducía apresuradamente por las calles tranquilas del pueblo. Al llegar frente al edificio del club, dejó la camioneta donde primero cayó y corriendo fue al interior gritando el nombre de su hermano- ¡Sebas! ¡Sebas! –Iba pasando recepción cuando la mujer que estaba hablando con la secretaria se volteó y le dijo.

-Sebita ya se fue, dijo que no le contestaste el teléfono así que como estabas ocupado decidió irse por su cuenta.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó y volvió corriendo a la camioneta, sin prestarle atención a las preguntas que las dos mujeres decían a sus espaldas.

Condujo como loco hacia la mansión, siempre prestando atención a la orilla del camino por si veía a Sebastián caminando por el costado. Intentaba llamar a sus hermanos al celular pero estos aparecían como no disponible o fuera del área de servicio, lo que le hacía ponerse aún más nervioso. ¡¿Desde cuándo tenían problemas con la señal?!

Por fin, después del viaje más largo que recordaba, llegó a la mansión cuando los tonos del atardecer comenzaban a mostrarse en el cielo. Dejó la camioneta estacionada afuera y entró corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Seba! ¡Dani! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Chicos! –Fue a revisar la cocina y pudo ver que se estaba preparando el agua para el mate, pero ninguno de los dos estaba allí- ¡La re mil puta! –Salió del cuarto, pasando al comedor y al cuarto que seguía, siempre llamándolos y gritando que tenían que salir.

Iba a subir la escalera cuando vio a Manuel observando por un rincón, en cuanto el fantasma percibió que lo habían descubierto se giró y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Manuel! ¡Manuel esperá! –Corrió hasta él y respiró aliviado cuando el joven se quedó quieto esperándolo- Manuel, decíme, ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Quién te perseguía? ¿Por qué te mataste?

-Buscaste sobre mí… -Declaró el chico mirándolo intensamente como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ahora dime qué pasó con vos! No querías matarte, ¿Cierto? –Martín estaba desesperado por una respuesta rápida, sentía que sus manos tiritaban y al parecer Manuel también porque les dedicaba una mirada curiosa. El fantasma se tardó más tiempo del que el rubio habría querido, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Al final te obligan a ceder…

-¿Quiénes? Manuel, ¿Quiénes son? –El fantasma volvió a mirarlo a la cara, y después dirigió su mirada hacia los costados antes de volver a hablar.

-Hay tres más, de los que tienes que preocuparte –Le dijo y la sangre de Martín se congeló.

-¿T-tres más? –Tomo una respiración profunda, intentando calmarse un poco y prosiguió- Ellos te obligaron a matarte –Manuel se lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza y Martín sentía que iba a desmayarse por lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón- ¿Po-por qué? –Preguntó ya con un hilo de voz. La cara de Manuel se desplomó por un segundo antes de endurecerse.

-Supongo que nadie quiere pasar la eternidad con la misma compañía…

 **o**

 _ **1972**_

 _-¡Abre las puertas! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, déjame salir! –Golpeó una y otra vez la puerta con su hombro, le dio patadas y hasta intentó arañar la madera con sus uñas, resultando en varias astillas enterradas en sus dedos y las uñas sangrándole. Sentía la mirada de tres pares de ojos a su espalda y solo podía seguir golpeando la puerta y gritando lo más fuerte que podía._

 _-¿Crees que alguien te va a escuchar? ¿Cuánto hay entre esta casa y la más cercana? ¿Piensas que puedes gritar tan fuerte como para que te oigan en el pueblo? ¡Quiero oírlo! ¡Anda, trata!_

 _-¡Déjame ir! ¡Miguel, déjame ir!_

 _-¡Nunca! ¡Nunca saldrás! ¡No me dejarás nunca, Manuel! ¡Ríndete!_

 _-¡Ah! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Abre! ¡Abre! –Siguió golpeando la puerta hasta que no pudo más con el dolor en el hombro y cayó al suelo sollozando y tomando su brazo con la otra mano, miró con ojos nublados por las lágrimas hacia el centro de la sala, Julio y Luciano estaban sentados en los peldaños inferiores de la escalera, mientras Miguel se mantenía parado en la cima de esta. Dio un grito, y otro más, rugiéndole y gimiendo al mismo tiempo. Luego de un tiempo se levantó y tomando el perchero de fierro a un costado corrió al comedor y con fuerza golpeó el vidrio de la ventana, se trisó, pero casi de inmediato el vidrio volvió a unirse- ¡No! ¡No! –Levantó el fierro nuevamente y golpeo. Repitió lo mismo varias veces, pero cada vez el vidrio volvía a repararse- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Julio! ¡Luciano! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! –Los otros dos se mantuvieron parados bajo el marco de la puerta, y Miguel no paró de sonreír mirando como todos los golpes que Manuel daba contra el vidrio no le servían de nada._

 _o-o_

 _Sus manos tiritaban mientras amarraba la cuerda a la viga, miraba alrededor buscando alguna señal de los otros tres pero ninguno parecía estar allí. Sabía que no era cierto, Miguel debía estar mirando todo lo que hacía, cómo sacó la cuerda con la que amarraba las cortinas, cómo tomó una silla y trepó sobre los estantes de la biblioteca, cómo sus ojos lloraban mientras hacia el nudo y daba forma al arco que pondría alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos le ardían por todas las cortadas que ganó al intentar romper las puertas y desencajar los vidrios de las ventanas con los utensilios de la cocina, su pie aún le dolía por la caída de la vez que intentó trepar al techo. Estaba seguro que tenía ojeras marcadas debajo de los ojos y sus huesos nunca habían sobresalido tanto, tampoco se había sentido tan débil y cansado nunca. Se había rendido por fin, pero se quedaría con el gusto de terminar con su sufrimiento él mismo._

 _Terminó el nudo y, sin pensar, sin preguntarse por última vez si dolería mucho coloco la cuerda alrededor de su cuello. Tomó aliento y miró el resto de la sala, sentado cada uno en un sillón diferente estaban mirándolo los tres fantasmas, Miguel el que tenía una mejor perspectiva. Se secó la cara con la manga de su camisa y sin dejar de mirarlo dio un paso fuera de la superficie del estante. La soga se apretó contra su cuello y experimentó un ahogo mucho peor del que le daban sus recurrentes ataques de pánico. Mientras se quedaba sin aliento, ni por un segundo dejó de sostenerle la mirada a Miguel. Se iba con ese gusto._

 **o**

 **2015**

La cara de Martín se había puesto pálida y estaba plantado en frente de Manuel con los pies pegados al piso mientras el resto de su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente.

-Ya empezaron, tienes que irte ahora si quier- _¡Ugh!..._ –El fantasma cerró su boca de golpe y apretó los ojos gimiendo como si algo estuviera causándole dolor.

-¿M-Manuel? –Martín comenzó a acercarse pero el moreno levantó una mano mientras con la otra cubría defensivamente su cuello.

-… _co-corre… -_ Susurró con un hilillo de voz y Martín por fin reaccionó. Dejando a Manuel en el pasillo subió las escaleras de dos en dos y prosiguió con sus gritos. Se dirigía al pasillo en el que se encontraba el cuarto de Sebastián cuando este salió a su encuentro.

-¿Martín, por qué tanto grito? ¿Qué pasa? –Su hermano lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo hasta la habitación de Daniel.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí! ¡Dani! ¡Dani si estas adentro salí inmediatamente! –Pronto llegaron frente al cuarto del menor y Martín tomó el pomo, abriendo la puerta de golpe en cuanto notó que el cerrojo no estaba puesto para variar. Entró llamándolo- ¡Daniel! ¡Muévete o…! –El cuarto estaba vació y el rubio no pudo evitar maldecir.

-Martín, ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Sebastián desde el pasillo donde se había quedado. Martín volteó a mirarlo y dudó por un momento, ¿Cómo explicárselo a Sebastián que no terminaba de creer en ninguna de esas cosas?

-¿Recuerdas la sesión con la psíquica?

-Sí, estuve todo un día limpiando el desastre que dejaron en el comedor –Le respondió su hermano, no muy contento por recordarlo.

-Resulta que no funcionó, pero Manuel no es el problema, ¡Hay otros tres! ¡Lo hicieron matarse Seba! Y si entendí bien, ¡Harán lo mismo con nosotros! ¡Tenemos que salir ya porque Manuel dice que ya empezar…!

-A ver si yo entendí bien, ¿Dices que el fantasma del loco ha estado hablando con vos? –Por la cara que le estaba dedicando Sebastián, no se estaba comprando nada de lo que Martín decía, lo que frustraba enormemente al rubio porque no tenían tiempo para eso.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Daniel e irnos! Vamos a la cocina y después… -Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes que pudiera salir esta se cerró y escuchó el cerrojo colocando el pasador para asegurarla- ¡Maldición! ¡Sebas! –Se tiró contra la puerta y desesperadamente tomó el pomo intentando girar la llave que continuaba en la ranura, sin resultado, el seguro estaba trabado.

-¡Martín! ¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! ¡Martín! –Sebastián intentaba abrir la puerta desde afuera. Estaba confundido y asustado porque comenzaba a creerle a su hermano que algo malo estaba pasando.

- _¡Ve por Dani y váyanse de aquí!_ –Le gritaba el rubio desde dentro.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No! –Intentó golpeando la puerta con su hombro, pero al segundo intento algo lo tiró del cabello y terminó lanzándolo brutalmente al piso. Dio un grito y rápidamente buscó sus lentes que habían salido volando al momento de su caída.

 _-¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Vete de aquí!_ –Alcanzando sus lentes, volvió a ponérselos y se levantó para seguir intentando liberar a Martín. Esta vez una ráfaga de aire frío chocó contra su pecho y lo empujó varios pasos lejos de la puerta.

-¡Martín!

- _¡Vete por la mierda!_

Sebastián maldijo dando un grito, pero se volteó y corrió hasta las escaleras llamando por Daniel.

Dentro del cuarto Martín seguía intentando abrir la puerta, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía como caía el sudor por su frente y espalda, sus manos parecían hacerse más torpes con cada segundo que pasaba y terminó por golpear la puerta desesperadamente.

-Martín.

Se quedó helado hasta que reconoció la voz de Daniel y dio un suspiro de alivio. Sejó la puerta y volteó a mirar a su hermano que se encontraba parado cerca de la puerta que conducía a su baño privado.

-¡Daniel! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Sacudió la cabeza y lo llamó con las manos- No importa, vení a ayudarme con esto, rápido…

-Debimos irnos…

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo…! –Se quedó quieto procesando lo que había dicho su hermano. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y pasándose las manos por el pelo se acercó a Daniel para tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo cerca de la puerta- Olvídalo, ya lo sé, ahora vamos que Sebas… -Su mano atravesó la piel de Daniel como si no estuviera allí. Retrocedió varios pasos mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-N-no… no, ¡No! ¡Daniel! ¡¿Por qué?! –Varias gotas cayeron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente. Todavía sentía fríos los dedos que habían tocado a su hermano- ¿Des-desde cua-ando? –Daniel miró al piso con ojos tristes y Martín recordó lo que les había dicho la noche en que apareció en la casa luego de dos días perdido.

" _Debimos irnos" "¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse ahora!"_

-N-no, Dani… lo siento… -Dio un paso hacia su hermano pero se detuvo en cuanto otra figura apareció detrás de él. No era Manuel, era otro sujeto, y este no solo lo ponía nervioso con su mirada sino que le hacía temblar las rodillas y erizarse el vello de su cuerpo. Daniel se volteó hacia el intruso y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡Déjenlos en paz! ¡Ya tienen a uno! ¡¿No les basta con eso?! –El otro fantasma pareció ignorarlo, y haciendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza lanzó uno de los adornos de cerámica sobre el armario de Daniel hacia Martín. El rubio se hizo atrás rápidamente pero el objeto de todas formas logró golpearlo en el hombro, dio un gemido y tomándose el brazo siguió retrocediendo hacia la puerta. Daniel dio un grito furioso y corrió hacia el otro fantasma que seguía lanzando objetos a Martín. El rubio vio como los dos desaparecían en cuanto Daniel chocó contra el otro hombre y la puerta de pronto se abrió. Después de un segundo de indecisión, Martín salió corriendo del cuarto gritando el nombre de Sebastián.

 **O-O**

Daniel no estaba en la cocina, ni en ningún cuarto del primer piso, así que Sebastián terminó saliendo al jardín buscando rápidamente entre los matorrales. Estaba dando una vuelta por los bordes de la mansión cuando divisó una silueta al lado de la fuente, no podía distinguirla muy bien por la lejanía, pero de todas formas corrió hacia allá.

-¡Dani! ¿Dani sos vos? –Pronto se dio cuenta que no era su hermano. Pero de todas formas siguió corriendo hasta él- ¡Luciano! ¿Lu, algo muy extraño está pasando! –Se acercó al joven y este paró de cavar para mirarlo. Verlo tan tranquilo apoyando sus brazos sobre el mango de la pala le hizo dudar nuevamente sobre la historia de Martín, pero recordó la cara horrorizada de su hermano al cerrarse la puerta y la fuerza invisible que lo tiró al suelo le quitaron esas dudas- ¿Tienes el hacha por ahí? ¡Veni! Acompañame adentro, algo encerró a Martín y no pude… -Mientras miraba el suelo alrededor del otro joven buscando algún objeto con punta, estiraba la mano hacia los hombros de Luciano para llevarlo con él. Dio un pequeño salto en el momento que sus dedos se toparon con algo frío. Llevó su mirada hasta el otro joven percatándose que las puntas de sus dedos estaban atravesando la piel del hombro de Luciano. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al igual que su boca. Su sorpresa retardó su reacción y cuando finalmente se volteó para empezar a correr el fantasma ya lo tenía. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó al piso. Sus lentes cayeron a unos pasos frente a su rostro, pero pudo distinguir los zapatos de alguien acercándose. Escuchó el ruido de sus lentes trisándose debajo de la pala, y el mundo se fue oscureciendo con el sonido de alguien cavando.

 **o**

 _ **1951**_

 _Tuvo sus dudas al inicio. No había contado con la compañía que los dos sujetos presentaban cuando decidió tomar la casa de su tía. Con ocho hermanos y un número considerable de primos creyó que agradecería el aislamiento, pero lo cierto es que durante algunas tardes la soledad comenzaba a pesarle y la presencia de alguien más en la casa se le hacía amena._

 _Iba por el año, y sus reparaciones estaban casi listas, lo único que no le dejaba contento todavía era el jardín, por eso pasaba las tardes paleando y moviendo esculturas de un lado a otro. Había hecho todo un esquema señalando dónde pondría cada planta, cada flor, y se encontraba ansioso por ver vuelta realidad su idea._

 _En aquellas tardes gastadas trabajando al sol, de vez en cuando Julio o Miguel salían de la casa para hacerle compañía y conversar un rato si es que estaban de ánimo, pero mayormente solo se quedaban por ahí viendo cómo trabajaba. Luciano no tenía problema con eso, y la sensación de ser observado en cada parte de la mansión más que ponerlo nervioso lo hacía sentirse en casa otra vez._

 _o-o_

 _-Has hecho un increíble trabajo con esa propiedad, sobre todo el jardín –Una de las asistentes a la fiesta de aniversario del pueblo le comentó cuando ya habían bebido una copa en mutua compañía y discutido los cotilleos que hacía bulla en el pueblo durante las últimas semanas- El otro día pasamos frente a la mansión y me enamoré de las rosas en la entrada._

 _-Gracias, pero todavía no está terminado, hay algunas cosas que aún quiero cambiar –Le respondió y ante la petición de la mujer, le contó un poco más de los arreglos que tenía planeado y aún faltaba terminar. Pensó que solo sería eso y la mujer solo estaba preguntando por mera curiosidad, así que se sorprendió bastante cuando pocas semanas después la dama junto a su marido lo visitaron en la mansión._

 _-¡Mira, Alberto! ¡Te dije que era fenomenal!_

 _-Lo veo –Le respondió su esposo mirando encantado la entrada- ¿Podrías darnos un recorrido, jovencito?_

 _De buena gana lo hizo, discutiendo nuevamente todos los cambios que había hecho y que aún quedaban. Volvió a sorprenderse cuando mientras tomaban un refresco en la cocina, el hombre le ofreció una gran suma para comprar la propiedad._

 _-¿Está hablando en serio? –Le preguntó Luciano sin poder cerrar la boca, pensando una y otra vez en la suma que le estaban ofreciendo por la herencia de su tía._

 _-Muy en serio._

 _Tuvo que decirles la verdad, que no había planeado venderla, y que tendría que pensarlo. De todas formas los esposos se fueron felices, seguros de que recapacitaría y Luciano no sabía muy bien qué hacer. ¡Era una gran suma! Muy grande y suficiente para comenzar en otra parte y mantenerse por un buen tiempo._

 _A medida que lo pensaba, la idea le iba gustando más y más. Solo había un problema, y eran Julio y Miguel._

 _o-o_

 _-No lo harás._

 _Luciano siguió ignorando las palabras de Miguel mientras se alistaba para salir. Había otra fiesta en el pueblo, y también sería el día en que firmaría el contrato con los señores Altamirano. Al jardín le faltaban solo los últimos detalles, y entonces le entregaría la propiedad a la pareja y él se iría a la ciudad. Estaba un poco cansado de estar tan solo, sus amigos fantasmas no cubrían las relaciones que se tendría con gente de carne y hueso._

 _-Luciano, no irás._

 _Terminó de acomodarse la corbata y apagando la lámpara salió del cuarto. Estaba algo retrasado, gracias a que uno de los dos le había escondido los zapatos y todas las chaquetas de vestir, así que las nubes empezaban a teñirse de rojo y naranjo con la cercanía del ocaso. Debía apresurarse si quería alcanzar el carro de Don Augusto quien también iría y pasaría cerca para recogerlo._

 _-¡Luciano!_

 _-Miguel, vamos, ¡Son una pareja simpática! Seguramente se llevarán bien con Julio y contigo –Caminaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras con paso rápido. No lo había comentado, pero últimamente sus dos amigos tendían a ponerlo nervioso. Se habían vuelto algo violentos y demandantes en sus interacciones, sobre todo Miguel y, cuando antes tenía reparos en separarse de ellos, ahora ansiaba la hora de cambiarlos por amigos que estuvieran vivos y no poseyeran la costumbre de observarlo tras las sombras. Pero a pesar de que el fantasma se había vuelto más irritable durante las últimas semanas, lo tomó por sorpresa que se atreviera a aventarle un florero en medio de la espalda. El impacto lo mandó hacia adelante y por suerte pudo aferrarse al barrote de las escaleras para detener su caída. Sintió el agua fría mojándole la chaqueta y al intentar levantarse percibió los cortes que la cerámica había causado en su piel al estrellarse contra su espalda. Miró arriba de la escalera y vio a Miguel cruzado de brazos y observándolo con una expresión colérica en el rostro._

 _-¡No te irás! ¡No traerás a nadie más aquí! ¡Te quedarás con nosotros!_

 _-M-Miguel, perdona pero…_

 _-¡Te quedarás conmigo!_

 _Luciano actuó por instinto y bajó rápidamente el trecho que quedaba de escaleras al primer piso, siguió hasta la puerta escuchando el sonido de varios objetos cayendo al suelo detrás de él, la luz del recibidor comenzó a parpadear y sentía los ojos de Miguel puestos en su espalda. Llegó a la puerta segundos después de escuchar el seguro cerrándose. De todas formas intentó girar el pomo pero este no se movía. Se volteó cuando sintió la presencia de Miguel casi sobre él, viéndolo caminar sobre los objetos rotos y su cara deformada por la ira le hicieron temblar. Tomó uno de los jarrones que adornaban cada lado de la puerta y se lo lanzó con fuerza, al hacer contacto el objeto con el cuerpo del fantasma, este desapareció y con un nuevo intento pudo abrir la puerta._

 _Salió corriendo en cuanto pasó debajo del marco, con la vista fija en el portón de entrada, por eso apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una de las esculturas se desplomó a su derecha. Se hizo a un lado, justo hacia donde se encontraba uno de los agujeros que aún no rellenaba, agitó los brazos intentando recuperar el equilibrio, pero terminó cayendo y la parte baja de su espalda se enterró en los dientes del rastrillo que había quedado dentro del agujero. Soltó un aullido de dolor e intentó levantarse, pero el dolor en su espalda estaba nublándole la visión y poco a poco iba perdiendo la sensación en sus piernas. Miró hacia el segundo piso de la mansión, la única parte que lograba divisar por sobre la superficie del agujero, y vio a Miguel junto a la ventana de su cuarto mirándolo como el primer día. Dio un último grito antes de quedar inconsciente por el dolor._

 **o**

 **2015**

Martín corrió sin ver para donde iba. Varios objetos seguían lanzándose contra él o desplomándose a sus pies para hacerlo caer. Intentaba abrir puertas y entrar en las habitaciones pero ninguna estaba abierta, por eso sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la biblioteca, topándose con Manuel sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro. Recordando sus anteriores encuentros, sin pensarlo fue hasta el fantasma y colocando sus manos en el respaldo del sillón le pidió ayuda.

-Manuel –Jadeó su nombre y tuvo que tomar dos respiraciones largas y profundas antes de poder hablar otra vez- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? –Soltó otro jadeo pero esta vez era de angustia y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían- Tienen a Dani, Manuel, lo mataron… dime qué hago... qué hago –Se pasó una mano por la cara para secarse las mejillas. Soltó otro gemido y apretó con mayor fuerza la tela del respaldo- Manuel, hablame, ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre media noche… -Comenzó diciendo el fantasma.

-¿Q-qué?

-… mientras débil y cansado, en tristes reflexiones embebido, inclinado sobre un viejo y raro libro de olvidada ciencia…

-M-Manuel, ¿Qué? –Martín comenzó a retroceder, y Manuel pronto dejó el libro de lado y se levantó. Sin dejar de darle la espalda continuó recitando.

-Cabeceando, casi dormido, oyóse de súbito un leve golpe, como si suavemente tocaran, tocaran a la puerta de mi cuarto…

-¿M-Manu?

-Es mejor cuando tú decides cómo vas a morir, antes que él lo haga por ti… –Manuel al fin se volteó a mirarlo y esta vez era como Martín lo recordaba de la primera vez que lo vio; extremadamente delgado, con semblante cansado y grandes ojeras marcando su rostro. El rubio siguió retrocediendo mientras el fantasma avanzaba hacia él- Nunca funcioné muy bien vivo de todas formas…

-Igualmente no debiste morir, Manuel, no tenían derecho…

-¡Ah! Aquel lúcido recuerdo de un gélido diciembre, espectros de brasas moribundas…

-Manuel, decime cómo salir de aquí…

-…angustia del deseo del nuevo día, en vano encareciendo a mis libros dieran tregua a mi dolor.

-¡Manuel! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! –Le gritó, ya temblando descontroladamente y con el corazón saliéndole del pecho.

-Sí, debería hacerlo –Manuel continuaba avanzando hacia él, y Martín pronto chocó contra una de las mesitas puestas en la sala, la cual rápidamente tuvo que rodear- Puedo, puedo hacerlo rápido, antes de que ellos logren ponerte las manos encimas.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando?

-Creo que me gustaría, sí, me gustaría poder quitarte el aire y destrozar tu cuerpo antes que él, quitarle ese gusto otra vez a Miguel… -Escuchando eso último Martín echó a correr, se giró y en cuanto ubicó la puerta corrió hacia ella. Al salir de la biblioteca escuchaba detrás de él y siguiéndole la voz de Manuel que continuaba recitando _\- Y el crujir triste, vago, escalofriante de la seda de las cortinas rojas llenabame de fantásticos terrores jamás antes sentidos…_

Intentó salir por la puerta de entrada, pero como sospechaba, estaba cerrada. Sin muchas opciones, lo primero que pensó fue ir donde fue; en el segundo piso había un balcón, desde allí podría trepar hasta abajo, buscar a Sebas si es que, ¡Oh, por favor!, si es que seguía con vida y huir en la camioneta. Con aquella idea, volvió a subir las escaleras. Contaba que Daniel, ¡Por dios, Dani!, siguiera ocupándose del otro fantasma, y sabía dónde estaba Manuel porque podía escuchar su voz detrás pero por el momento bastante lejos de él todavía- _Escrutando hondo en aquella negrura permanecí largo rato, atónito, temeroso, dudando, soñando sueños que ningún mortal…_

Llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación y probando girar el pomo sintió un poco de alivio al encontrarla abierta, entró sin pensarlo y avanzó decidido a la ventana. Pero en su apuro no contó bien las puertas, no entró en la habitación que buscaba sino en la anterior, la habitación en la que muy poco habían entrado porque el cerrojo nunca había funcionado.

Petrificado en su puesto, recordó que Manuel dijo tres más, y él solo se había topado con uno. Frente a la ventana estaba otro más, con las manos en la cintura y sonriéndole con una mueca tan grande que no podía ser sincera.

-Buen día, soy Miguel…

Martín tragó saliva, y con voz temblorosa, pero intentando escucharse desafiante dijo.

-¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!

El fantasma, solo sonrió más.

 **o**

 _ **1892**_

 _Era uno de los sucesos más extraños que le hayan pasado, ver su cuerpo, tirado y doblado como si solo fuera un muñeco sobre el campo. Sus ojos habían quedado abiertos por lo repentino del asunto, mirando hacia el cielo con la boca un tanto abierta preparada para dar un grito que nunca pasó sus labios. El caballo había corrido lejos en cuanto él volvió a levantarse, no había entendido su reacción en un inicio pero en cuanto volteó y quedó mirándose a sí mismo empezó a comprender su espanto._

 _Caminar de regreso a la mansión fue por costumbre, además, no sabía dónde más ir, y la idea de quedarse con un cuerpo no le atraía, un cuerpo por el cual ya no podía sentir ninguna conexión, no cuando solo estaba ahí mirando el cielo con ojos sin vida._

 _Entrando por la puerta de la mansión, comenzó a caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado. Los sirvientes caminaban frente a él sin notarlo, y sin escuchar su voz cuando los llamaba, tampoco cuando comenzó a gritar._

 _Varias horas después, cuando estaba en una esquina de la sala llorando y gritando como un niño para que lo miraran, llegó alguien diciendo que habían encontrado su cuerpo tirado en el campo. Miguel estaba muerto se decían entre ellos y lloraban, y él les gritaba que Miguel estaba allí. Pero seguían sin escucharlo._

 _o-o_

 _-¡Mírenme, maldita sea! ¡Estoy aquí! –Llevaba cuatro días muerto. Hace pocas horas habían enterrado el cuerpo que encontraron en los campos y todos vestían de negro y lloriqueaban por los pasillos. Nadie lo escuchaba, a pesar que caminaba junto a ellos y les gritaba en los oídos. Veía a su hermanito tomado de las faldas de su madre llorando repetidas veces durante el día y no podía abrazarlo ni tocarle el cabello. Estaba enloqueciendo, solo quería que alguien notara que seguía allí. Por eso es que siguió gritando, pero nada resultó hasta que en un momento de desesperación se abalanzó sobre la mesita de la sala, y para su sorpresa esta cayó, junto con todo lo que sostenía. Su madre, tías, primos y los sirvientes presentes saltaron asustados, mirando todos, el florero despedazado y las flores tiradas. Luego de aquel incidente, siguió haciéndose notar con pequeñas cosas; jarrones que levitaban, velas que se apagaban y puertas que se cerraban y abrían. Comenzaron a notar que seguía allí, y su madre hasta llamaba su nombre cada vez que movía el peine para ella en su habitación o le abría las puertas a ella y sus primas._

 _No era lo mismo, pero al menos volvieron a notarlo y saber que estaba allí, eso por un tiempo le bastó._

 _o-o_

 _Se iban, su madre, su hermanito, todos, se iban. Los había escuchado, su madre se había encerrado con sus tías y algunos sirvientes en un cuarto, habían cerrado la puerta esperando que no entrara, pero Miguel atravesó la pared y pudo oír todo lo que hablaron. No querían estar con él, eso dijeron, ¡No querían seguir viviendo junto a él!_

 _-¡Madre! ¡No te vayas! –Le llevaba gritando desde que escuchó sus planes, y la seguía por todas partes mientras hacía los arreglos, gritándole para que no se fueran. No quería quedarse solo. A penas entendía lo que le había pasado y no quería quedarse solo. Trató de convencerla siendo bueno, abriendo más puertas para ella, arropando a Julio, apagando su vela cuando iba a dormir, pero aquellos gestos parecían convencer a su madre más y más que deberían alejarse._

 _Y así fue, pocos meses después de ver su propio cuerpo tirado frente a él, se quedó solo. Completamente solo._

 _o-o_

 _-¡Ah! –Eran inútiles tantos adornos, tantos candelabros, tantos libros, tantos cuadros, tantas flores. Estaba solo. Solo en una gran mansión. Solo en un gran jardín que nadie más disfrutaba. Solo en metros y metros de tierra que ya nadie visitaba. Las cuadras estaban vacías, los cuartos estaban vacios. Estaba solo en una gran casa y todas esas cosas bonitas y lujosas que su madre no pudo llevar consigo no le servían para nada._

 _-¡Ah! –Siguió destrozando aquellas cosas que, como él, ya no tenían ningún uso. No podía cabalgar, no podía manejar el dinero, no podía siquiera hablar con alguien. No había nadie con quien hablar. Estaba solo. Su madre, su hermano, todos lo habían dejado solo._

 _o-o_

 _Esa mujer se iba a llevar a Julio, lo sabía, se iba a llevar a Julio y a todos con ella. No podía soportar que Miguel los tuviera. No quería compartirlos con él. Iba a llevarse a su hermano, y lo peor es que su hermanito, Julio, iba a irse con ella._

 _No lo permitiría._

 _¡No iba a estar solo otra vez! ¡No iba a estar en una casa vacía nunca más! Sus tías no se quedarían, sus tías se irían como se fueron antes. Lo dejarían solo, ¡Solo otra vez si no hacía algo!_

 _Esa mujer no se lo iba a llevar. No se llevaría a su hermano ni lo dejaría solo otra vez, se encargaría de eso. No iba a estar en una casa vacía nunca más._

 _-Lo siento, Miguel, pero no puedo organizar mi vida solo para hacer más cómoda tu muerte._

 _Fue entonces que supo lo que debía hacer. No estaría solo nunca más, Julio se quedaría con él. Para siempre. No estaría solo nunca más._

 _-No, tienes razón, tu vida no…_

 _No iba a estar solo nunca más._

 **o**

 **2015**

-Te quedarás conmigo, Martín…

-¡Estás loco si crees que lo haré! ¿Vos sos? ¡¿Vos sos quien obligó a Manuel? ¡Mataste a mi hermano! ¡Tú, monstruo! –Martín gritó, con todo el miedo y odio que sentía le gritó al sujeto que tenía en frente.

-No podrás escapar, no dejaré que te vayas.

Ignorando al sujeto, se giró y antes de que la puerta se cerrara logró cruzar al pasillo.

- _… y con suave batir de alas, entró un majestuoso cuervo de los santos días idos… -_ Manuel se encontraba en un extremo, su semblante más penoso que nunca y las cuencas de sus ojos todavía más marcadas por su extrema delgadez. Tomó de opción correr hacia el otro extremo, y ya sin muchas opciones de un salto tomó la cuerda de la trampilla del techo y bajó la escalera que daba al ático.

-… _en el busto de Palas, sobre el dintel de mi puerta. Posado, inmóvil, y nada más…_

- _¡Déjenlos en paz!_

Escuchó la voz de Daniel resonando junto con el recitar incesante de Manuel, varios objetos se estrellaron en el piso y él, ignorando todo, siguió subiendo. No gastó tiempo en subir la escalera, sino que fue directo a la ventana que daba al tejado, el seguro no estaba puesto para su alivio y abriéndola rápidamente subió al techo.

Un ráfaga de viento lo recibió de golpe al pararse sobre los tejas, perdió el equilibrio y la teja debajo de su zapato se desprendió. Cayó y abriéndose de brazos intentó sostenerse a medida que se deslizaba hacia el borde del techo. Finalmente, justo cuando llegaba a la orilla, su pie pudo afirmarse en la canaleta por unos segundos, suficientes para parar su caída antes de que el ducto se desprendiera.

Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, se arrodillo y con cuidado se acercó a la orilla. Mirando abajo, se dio cuenta que no podría bajar desde tan alto, y sus posibilidades de caer en la superficie del balcón para luego seguir descendiendo eran muy bajas, primero se estrellaría con el barandal y caería sobre las rosas o la escalinata.

Al intentar pensar en algo mejor, no se percató que lo observaban hasta que tuvo varios pares de ojos puestos en su espalda. Con la sangre helada y el cuerpo temblando levantó la mirada y se encontró a Miguel a unos pocos pasos frente a él; Manuel esperaba más atrás, y a su lado estaba Daniel siendo sostenido por el otro fantasma.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? –Le preguntó el sujeto a un metro de su persona.

-Al-alejarme de aquí… de ustedes, ¡De todos ustedes! –Paseó su mirada de uno al otro, casi rompiendo a llorar cuando sus ojos se toparon con los resignados de Daniel- ¡Encontrar a Sebas e irnos de aquí! –Miguel sonrió.

-Eso no va a poder ser…

De un instante a otro, ya no eran cinco en el techo, dos siluetas aparecieron al costado libre de Manuel, y Martín jadeó al ver la cara aterrada y acongojada de Sebastián. Primero los ojos de su hermano se posaron en Daniel quien apretó fuertemente la boca y las manos mirando con desprecio al fantasma que posaba una de sus manos en el hombro del joven de lentes. Luego Sebastián lo miró a él, y con gran dolor susurró- Lo siento… -Antes de dar un sollozo y agachar la cabeza.

-Si es que consigues salir de la mansión, Martín, lo harás tú solo, ellos ya no se irán...

Sabiendo que decía la verdad pero no queriendo aceptarla, el rubio se obligó a pensar, tratar de formular algún plan en el que pudiera escapar y llevarse a sus hermanos con él. Con cada segundo que pasaba intentando encontrar alguna opción, se daba cuenta que cualquier cosa que hiciera, si es que le permitía escapar de allí, de todas formas seria muy tarde para Daniel y Sebastián, y esa idea lo destrozaba.

" _Es mejor cuando tú decides cómo vas a morir, antes que él lo haga por ti…"_

Mirando los ojos de Miguel, estaba claro que no esperaría por mucho tiempo. Llevando su mirada hasta los ojos cansados y trastornados de Manuel, vio cómo el fantasma asentía ligeramente con la cabeza y miraba hacia el borde del tejado, vio la pena nublando los ojos oscuros, y cómo estos parecían haberse ido en el recuerdo hasta otro tiempo. Tragó saliva, y evitando mirar hacia cualquiera de sus hermanos, mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos fríos de Miguel y dio un paso atrás.

 **o**

Despertó con un sobresalto y abrió los ojos de golpe. Por un momento esperó a que algo pasara, y mientras esperaba se dio cuenta que estaba sobre su cama, recostado con la ropa puesta como si se hubiera dejado caer agotado sobre ella, y sin más se hubiera quedado dormido. Dio un suspiro aliviado, y pasando una mano por su cara se levantó.

¿Cuánto habrá sido que estuvo durmiendo? ¿Y eso que Sebastián no ha ido a despertarlo?

Poco a poco los detalles de su extraño sueño fueron regresando a su memoria, y mientras caminaba a la puerta de su cuarto se preguntaba de dónde fue que sacó las ideas para algo tan macabro. Negó con la cabeza ante su sorprendente habilidad para inventarse historias tristes y sombrías, pero decidió que de todas formas se lo contaría a sus hermanos. Poniendo una sonrisa en su boca al pensar en la cara disgustada de Sebastián y de temor de Daniel es que finalmente salió del cuarto.

-Te dije que al final terminas cediendo…

Se congeló al principio del pasillo, observando a Manuel parado frente a él regresándole la mirada con ojos tristes. Con piernas temblorosas, echó a correr hacia el final del pasillo y miró por la ventana hacia el jardín.

Apenas iluminado con los últimos rayos de sol del atardecer yacía su cuerpo partido entre los matorrales, mirando al cielo con los ojos abiertos y sin vida. Soltó un jadeó y el temblor de sus rodillas se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo. Viendo su cuerpo tirado, recobró sus últimas memorias antes de despertar en su cuarto. La sensación de la caída, el dolor insoportable en cada parte de su cuerpo y los ojos de Miguel siempre observándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Continuó mirando por la ventana hasta que sintió los dedos de Manuel metiéndose entre los suyos para apretarle la mano.

-Ven, ya no tiene caso… –Le susurró al oído y Martín pudo sentir la pena del joven al mirar de manera similar un cuerpo colgando del techo con los ojos abiertos pero sin mirar nada.

Poco a poco, Manuel lo alejó de la ventana por la que Martín parecía no poder dejar de mirar- Ven, te están esperando…

Con un último atisbo del cuerpo tirado en el jardín, Martín alejó sus ojos de la ventana y aferrándose desesperadamente de la mano del otro fantasma, caminó junto a él. Ya no tenía caso.

…

 _Y así termina otra historia…_

 **Fin**


End file.
